The New Kid
by Hitokiri Kokoro
Summary: Trunks is after a girl, but she might be after some one else, plus, trouble seems to just follow her around and things always get way out of hand. New Chapter up and an important Notice
1. Where are we?

"Haha, Angie, you're so stupid," Monique said as her, Angie, and Denise were walking down to the bus stop one Tuesday morning.

"Whatever, just because you two are jealous," Angie replied jokingly as she flicked her long, golden brown hair over her shoulder.

"Whatever," Denise replied. "Hey did you guys watch DragonBall Z last night? It was so cool!! Gohan was fighting Majin Buu and totally kicking his ass! And the coolest part was, he wasn't even a super saiyan!"

"Oh yeah, I sure did," Monique replied sarcastically.

"Really?" Angie asked. " I thought you were cooler than that, Mo. Jeez that show is so lame, really Denise, I don't know why you watch that stupid show."

"Because its not lame! It's the coolest show ever!"

"Loser," Angie said, pushing Denise. Denise pushed her back, and Angie tripped, falling into Mo, causing her to trip over a small red ball, and making her fall into someone's yard.

"Oh NO! My new jeans! They're ruined! All because of this STUPID ball," she complained, kicking the ball and stubbing her toe on its metal surface. "Ouch!"

Denise picked up the ball and examined it, noticing a small orange button. "I wonder what this button does?" she wondered to herself. "Hey guys, look at this."

"What?" Angie asked, looking at the ball. "I wonder what this button does. Maybe I should push it." She reached for the button, Denise slapping her hand away. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Don't push it! I've watched this movie before. You push the button and it explodes." Denise informed her. "But maybe we should keep it and give it to someone we don't like." 

"That's mean, Denise. Lets just keep it safe so no one does push the button." Monique suggested.

"Sure. Whatever."

They continued to walk in silence, each wondering what would happen if they were to push that button. Finally, they arrived at the bus stop with several people there to meet them. The first ones they noticed were Andre, Dustin and General. Dustin waked over to Angie and gave her a hug. Monique and Andre walked off together. And General walked up to Denise, giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking away with her, holding her free hand. 

"What's with the ball?" he asked her.

"Oh, we found it on the way to the bus stop and decided to keep it."

"Why? It just looks like a crummy old ball to me."

"There's a button on it and we wanted to see what it was, but we don't want to test it until later."

"Whatever. You confuse me, girl."

"That's good." She replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek. The bus finally arrived, and the three couples making their way to the back. All of them looked at the ball, talking about what it could possibly do, and what to do about the button.

"I know what to do," a boy said, snatching the ball from Angie. 

"Jordan, you idiot! Give it back! You don't know what that could do!"

"What's it gonna do? Send us into an alternate universe?"

"Ooh! That would be so cool! Especially if we were sent into the DragonBall Z universe!" Denise thought as her, Monique, and Angie all dove on Jordan just as he pushed the button, and suddenly, there was a bright flash, and the four of them were gone.

"Shit!" General cursed. "What the hell just happened? A few days after I finally get hooked up with her, and she's gone! Damnit! What the hell do I do with this now?" He asked, producing a shiny gold bracelet with a small ruby inside it.

"Whoa," Andre and Dustin said in awe, looking at the ring, each pulling out very small boxes. Andre showed a necklace with a thin gold chain and a small heart on the end with a ruby inside of it. Dustin showed a gold ring with small hearts on it with diamonds.

"Wow, look at all that gold," General said, looking from one gift to the next. "Here, let me hold them for you guys. I got more pockets." He said to them.

"Hell no!" they said simultaneously.

"Is it because I'm black or something?"

"Yes," Dustin said, at the same time, Andre saying no.

"I see how it is," General said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angie, Monique, Denise, and Jordan were falling from out of nowhere, Denise screaming her head off and Angie and Monique only kind of screaming, and Jordan was completely quiet.

"Help me! Help me! Somebody help me! I'm too young to die! AAAAAAAAAAH!" Denise screamed while Angie and Monique decided they should say their last words together before they died.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a flash of colors in the sky. Monique, Angie, and Denise stopped falling all of a sudden. Denise was still screaming and waving her arms and legs crazily. Monique, Angie, and the two people who caught them were staring at Denise like she was nuts.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE! I HAVE A SOCCER TEAM TO PLAY ON, HOMEWORK TO FINISH, AND PEOPLE TO TAKE REVENGE ON BEFORE I DIE! PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE! AAAAAAAAAH!" She continued, just making the guy who had caught her get even more freaked out and continuously dodge her arms and legs as she continued to flail screaming with her eyes closed, not realizing that she had been saved.

"Hey idiot! We're not falling anymore! Open your eyes and look!" Angie managed to get in while Denise stopped to take a breath. She opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of the boy who caught her. She looked down and saw clouds.

"Oh my god! We're flying!" she screamed, hurting the boy's ears. The other girls looked down and began to scream as well, causing the one who was holding Denise to cover his ears and let go of her, making her make an even bigger racket than before. She began to fall head- first to the ground, holding her arms together and kicking her legs wildly. Suddenly she felt something grasp her ankle very tightly and then heard a loud snap just as she felt the pressure. She screamed even louder then got quiet.

She felt herself going up again, then saw the people who had saved them. A boy with beautiful blue eyes and short lavender hair held Monique. One with a more childish appearance with black hair and black eyes held Angie. Denise looked at the one who held her. He had short black spiked hair with a little piece of it hanging down in front and shining black eyes. All of a sudden, everything made sense to her. The red ball, flying, the people able to catch them, and them all of a sudden appearing here. They were in the DragonBall Z universe or whatever. Maybe the ball brought them here by a wish or something. Jordan had suggested that they might go to an alternate universe, and Denise had thought of coming here. So, like thanks to Jordan, they were here. She'd have to thank the boy for that. But she'd have to make sure that they didn't know that she knew who they were or else they might think she was crazy when she explained that they were from a TV show. Wait a minute. Where was he? Oh crap! She knew she saw him falling there with them earlier.

"Um… Go- I mean whoever you guys are. Did you guys see a short little boy falling because I think you missed him and he can't fly like you guys can."

"A fourth person? Falling? What were you guys doing falling anyway? We just saw –or actually heard- you falling out of nowhere while we were fighting and so we decided to save you, but we didn't see or hear any- ***CRASH* -**body else…" the one holding Denise finished slowly. 

"You don't think…" the one holding Angie began.

"Don't even think like that, Goten. There's no possible way we could have missed anyone. How do we know these girls aren't lying, anyway?" the one holding Monique began.

"Now listen here, Trunks, we aren't lying, and you guys probably just got Jordan killed because of your carelessness ad not paying any attention. That's just like you always getting people killed! I can't believe you screwed up again! And now you are calling me a liar! I can't believe you! Jeez!" Denise yelled angrily.

"Getting people killed? What do you mean? I've never gotten anyone killed in my life! And how do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Um, I uh… heard you guys talking and he called you Trunks. And I don't know what I was saying, um I was just freaking out."

"Works for me," the one holding Denise said. He looked down at her, then at the rest of them. "Just so you know, I'm Gohan, this is Trunks (he gestured towards the purple-haired one), and this is my little brother Goten (he gestured towards the one holding Angie) they're from the future."

Monique's and Angie's eyes widened. Goten, Gohan, and Trunks, where had they heard those names before? Denise saw that they were about to say something to Gohan, but she shook her head no and put her finger up to her lips. They said nothing, although it was obvious to Denise what they wanted to ask. She had some serious explaining to do, and on the off-chance that they might actually believe her, they would kill her once they knew it was her fault that she was stuck here with these people. She sighed.

Trunks nodded at Gohan and Goten and they started flying downwards extremely quickly, so fast that the girls found it difficult to breathe. They finally reached the ground and set the girls on their feet, however, Goten dropped Monique on her nearly nonexistent rear-end, Denise and Angie expecting to hear something about her new jeans being even worse, but she said nothing to their surprise. They turned to look at her and noticed that she wasn't wearing what she was wearing before they left. She now wore blue shorts with a green t-shirt and a loose purple tank-top on the top of it. To top it off, she wore green socks and yellow shoes similar to Trunks' shoes. She also wore her hair half up and half down with some hanging down on her face. The part that was up a was Denise and Angie started to laugh, pointing at Monique.

"What could possibly be funny?" Monique asked somewhat angrily. "Jordan's lost, we're stuck in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of freaks, we're lost, I'm hungry, and I miss Andre. So why are you two laughing?"

"You! Your clothes are atrocious, you don't match, and your hair looks stupid!" Angie blurted out.

"Well look at you! And your hair! Oh my gosh what happened to it?"

"My hair? What's wrong with it, and what about my clothes?" Angie looked down and saw what she was wearing; a pink button up sleeveless shirt with a collar, and a yellow knee-length skirt with black shoes and white socks. She ran her fingers through her hair, but was stopped short. Her hair only went to her chin now.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to my hair? And my clothes? I don't look to bad in these actually, but still, my hair? Oh my gosh I can't believe this. This is absolutely nuts! My hair must be at least eight inches shorter! What about you Denise?" They both turned to look at Denise, who had suspiciously remained quiet during their little chat.

"Oh…my…gosh…" Monique and Angie both said at the same time as they studied Denise. She was wearing a low cut, tight-fitting red tank-top that showed her midriff, along with a red miniskirt, red gloves that went past her elbows, and high-heeled red shoes. To top it all off, she wore a red headband in her long, straight hair. She also had bangs now.

"Ah hah, look at you, Denise, what the heck are you wearing?" Angie half-laughed, half-blurted out.

"Do you think I chose to wear all of this crap? I would never, ever in a million years wear this! I don't even know why our clothes all of a sudden just changed into this out of nowhere! Man, this is stupid! I have got to change! Do you guys have any money?"

"Does it look like I have money? Come on, does it? Does it?" Monique asked angrily.

" No, I guess not…"

Okay for those of you who know me well, I don't update real often, but if you're real nice and review, I'll try to update more often like at least once a week. For those of you complaining, shush, I haven't updated my other stories for like months, and I'll try and update those too, but please try and review! Thanks! Later


	2. Big Fight

~* Last time on DBEL AU, we found out that Monique didn't have any money (Gosh you have no idea how stupid that sounds), Denise knows almost everything, but Angie and Monique now nothing except that they are stuck in this strange place with people with weird hair and weird names. But where is Jordan? How is Denise going to explain everything since she is the only one who understands? Will she even live after she explains to Angie and Monique what happened? Where will they live, and how will Denise explain to all of the others in this strange world how they got there? Only one way to find out. Read on!!!! *~

Disclaimer: For all of you guys freaking out because I didn't put the disclaimer in my last chapter, here's one now. I don't Dragon Ball Z, or the characters, but I do own a Great Saiyaman wall scroll, a Gotenks wall scroll, one with Gohan, Goku, and Goten on it, a Vegeta Poster, a History of Trunks movie poster, a super-Saiyan poster with Piccolo on it, a DBZ blanket, numerous printed DBZ pictures, a Great Saiyaman action figure, a one inch Vegeta action figure, the History of Trunks video special, the Bardock, the Father of Goku video special, The Return of Cooler in English and Japanese, three tapes I bought with DBZ episodes on it, four DBZ t-shirts, two yellow, one red, and a long-sleeved Trunks shirt that I love so much, two collector's editions of Beckett DBZ Collector, and four normal issues of Beckett DBZ Collector. Well that about sums up everything I own related to DBZ, but for those of you still reading this, I do not actually own DBZ, although I wish I did. If I did, several things would be very different…….

Ok here goes…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What are we going to do?" Denise complained, sitting down angrily in frustration.

"I don't know, but I have the feeling that someone here needs to explain what the heck is going on and who brought us here and for what," Angie demanded angrily.

Denise looked down. "I'm just as clueless as you are, Angie," Monique replied.

They both looked at Denise who was currently avoiding both of their gazes and staying suspiciously quiet. They knew exactly what that meant. Denise didn't like to lie, so she just stayed quiet so she wouldn't have to. Most people would just assume that she knew nothing when she was quiet. But Angie and Monique knew her better than that. She was hiding something. But she couldn't possibly be behind this. They always knew that she was strange, but she didn't have any kind of magical powers, did she? They both had so many thoughts running through their minds about how she could possibly be responsible for this. Denise was deep in thought, wondering what she could possibly do to make this go away and send them back. She didn't really want to go back, but she knew that the others would want to go back. She also knew that there were people waiting there for their return, but how would they ever get back? She wasn't even exactly sure how they got there.

Angie pulled Monique aside, giving Denise some lame excuse about her and Monique going to find the boys, although Denise was too deep in thought to notice anyone had said something to her.

"Monique, I think Denise knows why we're here. Maybe she had something to do with how we got here. She hasn't said a word, and you know what that means. She didn't even notice that we were leaving. In fact, she's probably still staring at that lake she sat down by before we left," Angie said to Monique rather quietly.

"How could she possibly get us sent here? One minute we were on the bus, the next, we were falling out of the sky in the middle of nowhere. How do you link that to her?" She answered, yelling, but whispering at the same time.

"Who else do you link it to?"

"I don't know, those guys who caught us, I mean they can fly and all, why can't they send for people from different places to appear in the middle of nowhere?"

"No. They really seemed genuinely surprised to see us. If for some reason, they really wanted us here, they would have explained to us why we were here. Not accuse Denise of lying and then ask us where we came from, did you ever think of that?"

"I guess so. But still, I'm having a hard time believing that Denise could possibly send us here without doing some kind of strange magic. I mean, I know that she did talk about leaving to some alternate universe, but that was a Dragon…Ball… Z universe she was always talking about... Oh my gosh! That's where we are! Gohan, trunks and Goten, they're all DBZ characters! I can't believe she would bring us with her! If she wanted to come, why would she bring us? Oh my gosh, how do we get back? What am I going to do? What if Andre thinks I don't like him anymore, and goes out with someone else? What if I'm stuck here forever? What if I get killed by Gokan or whatever's Gakehakeha wave or whatever she calls it?!? What do I do?!? What if…" 

Monique was cut off when Angie brought her hand back and slapped Monique, getting her to shut up.

"Ouch, you jerk, what the heck was that for? Come on, let's go," Monique said, going into a horrible fighting stance. Her form was noticeably that of an amateur. She swung at Angie, who dodged it.

"STOP!" Angie shouted.

"Huh?"

"Save it. Now we'd better get back to Denise before the boys so we can ask her some questions," Angie told Monique calmly.

"Fine, let's go," Monique agreed.

They walked together back to where Denise was last seen, only to find her sitting in the same spot. She couldn't have moved an inch. 

"I'll handle this," Angie said. Monique simply nodded as they both continued to approach her from behind. Angie squatted next to Denise.

"Denise, if you don't mind, we have some questions to ask you," Angie stated calmly.

Denise continued to stare out into the lake as if no one was there.

"Denise…" Angie said, waving her hands in front of her face. She started snapping underneath her nose. "Hello? Earth to Denise… or whatever planet we're on…DENISE!" Angie screamed, smacking Denise upside the head.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Angie, What's up?" Denise asked, clueless that Angie was pissed off at her.

"Don't 'Oh, hi, Angie' me, girl," Angie sneered, grabbing Denise by the straps of her shirt and pulling her up to face level. "NOW I WANT AN EXPLANATION, AND I WANT ONE NOW!" Angie screamed into her face.

"Huh? What did I do?" Denise asked, still not quite understanding. Oh no! Did they trace their mysterious appearance here back to her? No way. How could they possibly know that she was responsible? 

"DON'T TOY WITH ME!" Angie screamed into her face once again, slapping her hard across the face. "NOW TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW, OR ELSE!"

"Or else what?" Denise said, stepping up to the challenge, knowing she could take her on, as she didn't have as much fighting experiences as Denise.

"Or else I will pound you into the ground and make you suffer!" Angie yelled once again.

"Yeah right, Angie. You think I'm afraid of you? Take your best shot," she taunted her, pointing towards her chin. Denise was getting ancy to fight. She hadn't had a good match since she last fought her brother, and that wasn't fair, seeing as how she got beaten up. She removed her shoes and continued to point at her face, taunting Angie.

This just angered Angie more. She took a swing for Denise, landing her fist straight on her nose, causing it to bleed. She looked at her in horror, she never meant to do that. She was just going to stop right there when Denise lashed out and punched her in the stomach, leaving her out of breath. Monique saw what was going on and decided to step in just as Denise connected her elbow with Angie's back, causing her to fall to the ground. Monique smashed Denise in the back, causing her to fall right next to Angie. Angie got back up and pulled Denise to her feet by her hair. Angie and Monique then began to ambush her from either side at the same time. In the beginning, Denise was actually holding her own pretty well, managing to block most of their hits and able to land a few hits of her own on the two. She started to get tired from all of the extra exhaust and was soon not able to block their hits anymore until she finally collapsed from it. She had scratches and bruises all over from fighting, and her clothes were torn around the edges and her hair knotted and all over the place. She laid on the ground, pretending to be unconscious when they calmed down and started worrying about how badly she was hurt.

All of a sudden, she jumped up and started to beat the crap out of both of them. Finally, the boys showed back up, one of them carrying a limp boy in his arms. They looked at the girls fighting in shock. 

"Two against one, that's not fair. I wonder why they're fighting anyway," Trunks wondered aloud.

"But it seems as if the one is beating them both at the same time. None of them are very good, but the one in the red seems the most experienced out of them all," Gohan noted. "Come on, Trunks, let's go break them up before someone gets seriously hurt."

Trunks grabbed Monique and Angie, and Gohan struggled with Denise, who still wanted to fight with the two. "CALM DOWN!" Gohan shouted at Denise. She was so shocked by his voice, she immediately stopped. "Looks like we showed up just in time," Gohan said, still holding onto Denise. "What the hell got into you guys?" he asked angrily, looking from Angie to Monique to Denise. When the two girls looked at Denise accusingly, Gohan turned her around in his arms, grabbing her by the arms roughly. "What did you do? Why were you guys fighting?" when Denise refused to respond, Gohan shook her angrily. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!" he said angrily.

"Let go…" she muttered.

"What?"

"I said let go! You're hurting me!" she yelled at him.

"Oh, sorry," he said, letting go. "Your nose… it's bleeding…" he said sympathetically. 

"No shit, Sherlock," she answered rudely.

"And I'm sorry for hurting you like that," he said apologetically.

There were deep cuts in her arms from his nails, and her skin was beginning to darken, bruising from his powerful grip. "Now will you please tell me what was going…" Gohan didn't get to finish since Denise screamed and turned around to attack the other girls again. She began beating on the unsuspecting Angie when Trunks realized what was going on and tried to pull Monique and Angie back. There was no way that he could hold the three girls apart, though. He pushed Angie and Monique behind him and held his arms out on either side to prevent Denise from passing him.

"Get out of the way! This is none of your business, boy," she warned Trunks. In response, he stepped closer to her. Denise went to punch him in the face when he caught her fist not two inches from his face. He began to squeeze he fist, causing her to cry out in pain. 

"Trunks, don't hurt her!" Gohan yelled.

"If I don't, she'll never learn," he said back calmly. She swung at him with her free hand, but he caught that one, too. He twisted her arm behind her back, letting go of one of her arms. For a second then pinning it to her side. She cried out in pain as he pulled her arm up behind her back. He pulled her towards him as she continued to struggle. 'Perfect' she thought. She only had one more thing she could possibly do. She swung her foot back and kicked him in the 'no-no' area. He grunted in pain and slumped to his knees, clutching himself.

"There's no one to stop me now, so let's finish where we left off, shall we?" Denise said menacingly as she walked towards the two angrily, blood running freely from cuts on her arms, chest and face and her nose. The two made no move to fight her. "What? Are you two afraid of…" Denise didn't get to finish since Gohan chopped her "lightly" on the back of the head, knocking her out. He picked her up from the ground and held her in his arms.

"Trunks, get up, we're taking them to Capsule Corp. Goten, let's go and be careful with him, alright? Trunks, you'll have to carry both of them," Gohan told them.

Trunks got up and walked towards the two frightened girls and picked them up, holding them each under one arm. They took off and flew in silence, all having some questions to ask of a certain beat-up girl when she woke up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay… the end of yet another chapter. A special thank you to the really cool people who reviewed, and if I have more of those people reviewing, I might update more often! Anyway, sorry I had to bore all of you people with my long list of DBZ junk, but I just thought that I would clarify that I do not, in any shape or form own DBZ.

So anyway, what do you guys think? Do you like it, hate it, what? Please let me know in a review. I accept flames, and I will read them. Please review! Later!

Oh and you guys had better appreciate all of the time I spent on this, whether you like to story or not, because I was so bored, I found that I spent 139 minutes editing this story (typing it, revising it, spell check, etc.).


	3. Vegeta's Mean and Scary!

A/N: Hey, this is going to be really short since this chapter is pretty long for me, I'm making up for all of the lost time, well bye!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Denise, Angie, Monique, and Amori. Don't bug me, I don't own Gohan, although I wish I did…

Anyway, on with…

~* Chapter 3*~

Denise slowly opened her eyes, adjusting them from the light. She looked up to see a familiar face staring down into her eyes full of concern. She looked on either side and saw a large, green field with a few flowers scattered here and there and fewer large boulders scattered about every 75 yards. She looked back into his eyes.

"General, what's going on? Where am I and why are you here?" she sprang up from the ground, sitting up straight and looked around, very concerned. "And where is Gohan? And Monique? And Angie, Trunks, Jordan, and Goten? Are they okay?"

"Shhh," he said comfortingly, "everything's fine now, just lay back down. You just fell and hit your head, but your okay now," he told her. He laid her back down, her head resting in his lap.

"You mean it was all a dream, and it never happened? What day is it? Don't we have to go to school? Oh I'm so confused, and I'll bet I sound like an idiot, don't I?"

"No, it's fine, and you don't sound like an idiot, just weird, and that's why I like you. We don't have to go to school, it's Saturday, we went to the park to take a walk, and some jerk ran you over on his bike, don't you remember?" he asked, worry in his voice. "Maybe this is worse than I thought, I should take you to the doctor's," he suggested as he stroked her face affectionately.

"No, I'm fine, I was just kidding, ha ha ha. No, I don't need to go to the doctors, let's just go and forget this ever happened, okay? Let's just go, okay?" Denise said in a hurry.

"Okay, let's go," he said, standing up, holding his hand out for her. She grabbed it, and they were on their way, holding hands and walking happily through the park, when the left and kept walking until they were on the cliff that overlooked the ocean. They saw another girl standing out there by herself, looking out at the water. She turned when she heard Denise's giggles. She turned red at the sight of Denise.

"I thought we came to an agreement, Denise, you stay away from him, and I don't beat the living daylights out of you," she sneered.

"That was over a year ago, before General and I got together. Besides, I'm not afraid of you anymore," she responded, pulling herself closer, -if possible- to General.

"Really, then let's fight, bitch," the girl said menacingly.

"No, she's hurt, leave her alone. You aren't going to prove anything. I don't like you now, I never have and I never will, so just leave," General said stepping between them.

"Oh, you have to have your boyfriend here to protect you? Poor baby, I didn't know you were hurt, or maybe you're just afraid to fight me and need a body guard!" she sneered.

"I don't need his help, or anyone else's, I'll fight you right here, right now, let's go," Denise said, pulling herself away from General and slipping into a fighting stance.

"Now that's more like it," the girl said, also going into a fighting stance.

"Denise, no, there's no need to fight. You and I are already together, I love you and not now, or ever, have I loved her. You don't need to fight her over me, so just drop it," General said, stepping closer.

Although Denise was touched, she didn't budge. "No, I'm not fighting over you, although I would if I had to. I'm fighting for a little thing called pride. This is something I won't drop. We have a score to settle. Don't worry, just because I'm not as strong as you don't mean I don't know how to fight. I may have never told you, or wanted to admit it, but you are definitely stronger than me and stronger than most people our age, but, I am much faster, and trust me, I learned well how to fight. You may be stronger, but I am faster, and I can totally kick your ass. You can't sacrifice speed for power, which is what Tanya, ver here has. But, don't get me wrong, General, I think your muscles are sexy," she smirked.

General had to smile about that. No one had ever told him that before. "Okay, just be careful, and don't get yourself hurt."

"Don't worry, General, I won't. Now please, just do me a favor and stay out of this, okay," Denise requested.

General stepped back. "Okay, I'll be rooting for ya," he said affectionately. 

"Oh, isn't that just touching. Are you guys done talking, or are you guys just going to keep stalling?" the girl said angrily.

" No, lets go, Tanya" Denise said.

Tanya charged at Denise first, pulling her fist back to strike Denise in the face. Denise ducked and went down on the ground, tripping Tanya. She got back up while Tanya was on her way down and pulled up her knee, connecting with her stomach. Tanya went to the ground clutching her stomach and coughing up blood once. Denise was going to lean down to say something to her when she got up, punching Denise in the jaw, causing her head to jerk one way. She held her hand to her face and backed up.

_Come on, concentrate, and don't let your guard down_. A voice in Denise's head said. _ That's right, concentrate. Don't stop until she's down and you're sure it's over. _She kept fighting until she felt the spray of water on her back and realized that she was backing up closer and closer to the water. She aimed once again for Tanya's stomach, hard. Tanya leaned over for a second, holding her stomach when Denise jumped over her back, making Tanya be closer to the water than herself. Denise laced her hands together and hit Tanya's back with all of her strength behind the hit. Tanya fell to the ground flat on her face. Denise turned her over with her foot, still ready to fight. Tanya, however, wasn't. She was covered in dirt with her eyes half-closed.

"Looks like you lost, Tanya, now don't you feel stupid. Losing in front of 'your man', not to mention all of these other people watching," she jerked her thumb over her shoulder towards a small crowd of kids shocked that Denise had just beaten the biggest bully easily.

General was shocked. He had no idea that she was that fast, or that strong. Had she been holding back all those times when he had taken stuff from her and she tried to get it back by force? Heck, he had no idea that she even knew how to fight since whenever he did see her fight, she was always joking around with the person, whether they were or not.

"Help me up, Denise, I'm sorry, you won, I'll leave you guys alone now, I'm sorry," Tanya said, holding her hands out.

Denise held her hands out good-naturedly to help her up. "It's not over yet, bitch," Tanya said, putting both her feet into Denise's stomach, taking her off of her feet and pulling her hands, making Denise flip over and hit her shoulders on the tip of the cliff, making her fall into the ocean below as she screamed. The last thing heard from her was, " I love you, General, remember me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once again, Denise woke up screaming. _Wow, what a dream. That was crazy..._ Everything had started to come back into focus. This time, she was lying in a bed in what looked like it could have been a hospital with all of the other white beds around and all of the machines. She looked around again and then down at her sheets. She lifted them and rose from the bed, only to realize that she was tied down by both of her ankles, both wrists, and around her waist. What the heck? As far as she knew, people didn't get tied down in normal hospitals unless there was something seriously wrong with them… or if they were getting surgery. And that meant… needles! She hated needles almost as much as Goku, but there was nothing she could do but lay there, so she did, and began to doze off within seconds. Then, all of a sudden, the door opened, and one person stepped inside. She stiffened, but stayed still.

The figure slowly and quietly walked closer. Denise cracked open one eye enough to see that it was a male. He continued to walk closer until he reached her bed. He knelt down and stroked her face, stroking the hair out of her eyes. 

"Please wake up," he said softly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you so hard. If you don't get up, I don't know what I'll do." He just stayed there for a few minutes silently, and she thought she could hear him sobbing quietly. "Please," he said quietly, holding her hand firmly but gently.

She opened one eye and looked at him. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "You're awake!" he exclaimed, pure joy in his eyes. He hugged her head to his chest and began to weep silently, his tears rolling down her face.

"I'm glad you're so happy, but would you please let go and tell me what's going on and why I'm here strapped to this damn hospital bed?" Denise asked.

"Oh, sorry," Gohan said, very embarrassed, releasing Denise. "Right now, we are located in the medical area of Capsule Corporation. You're here because you got in a fight and got beat up pretty bad, and I hit you on the back of your head to stop you from hurting yourself or anyone else since you were already hurt. And you're strapped here because at first we had you in the regeneration chamber over there," he gestured to his right, " but then we had to get you out because something was wrong in your mind, and you started thrashing and almost drowned yourself. You kept moving so we had to strap you to the bed so you wouldn't fall out. You've been out for about 9 hours," he explained.

"Really? No way, I'm sorry for causing all of this trouble, now can you untie me please?" Denise asked.

"Okay, but you'd better not try to pull any funny stuff. Your friends are in one of the extra rooms. I'll take you up there and see if we can maybe solve some problems," Gohan said as he began to work at her bindings. He helped her up, and she looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a thin, white, men's undershirt and some bright blue boxers.

"Ah! What the heck am I wearing?" Denise exclaimed, still looking down at her clothes.

"Oh, those are mine. I decided to let you borrow them since you didn't have a change of clothes and the ones you had on were really messed up. Plus, you couldn't wear your normal clothes in the regeneration chamber, so I got those," Gohan said, shrugging.

"And you changed my clothes before and after I got in the regeneration chamber?" Denise asked, still a little confused.

"Yup, now let's go," Gohan said, casually offering his arm. She didn't take it, though and stepped down off of the bed, immediately falling down to the floor.

"Ouch! My ankle! What the heck?" she screamed in pain.

"Oh, right, um, I well, I kinda, um, well, I uh…" Gohan stuttered.

"Out with it, boy!" Denise shouted, still holding her ankle.

"Well, I dropped you and grabbed your ankle, and uh, I think I uh…broke it…" Gohan said, wincing.

"YOU WHAT?!?" Denise shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. We'll just get you a senzu bean tomorrow, and you'll be all better tomorrow," he quickly explained.

Denise sighed. "Whatever, let's just go…" she said, taking Gohan's arm. She hobbled along through hallway after hallway of Capsule Corp. until Gohan got tired of taking so long and stopped.

"What is it?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Do you want me to just carry you the rest of the way? We'll get there sooner. This place is pretty big," Gohan offered.

"No, I can walk on my own, thank you very much," Denise said stubbornly. 

"Fine then, go ahead," Gohan said, letting go of her.

"I will," she said angrily. She took two steps and fell back to the ground. "Ouch!" she exclaimed.

"I knew you could," Gohan said, scooping her up in his arms. Denise stubbornly folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm fine, you know. I really don't need your help," Denise said.

Gohan looked down at her and smirked. Now he knew he she reminded him of. Vegeta. Vegeta?!? Was this Vegeta's daughter from the future or something? Gohan dropped Denise deep in thought.

"Ouch!" Denise yelled. "Would you learn to be more careful, Gohan? Jeez!" Denise yelled.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Gohan said, picking her up again, thinking again. There was no way that it could be his daughter, though or anything else because there was no way that any child of Vegeta's would be raised as less than a warrior would. She was a fighter, but definitely not a warrior. But still, he didn't know where she had come from, or her friends. 

Denise began to drift off to sleep, as she was still very tired. She rested her head against Gohan's chest, breathing lightly. Gohan was so deep it thought that he hadn't realized that the girl had fallen asleep in his arms. She looked so peaceful and innocent just then, not the angry, confused, distressed girl that he had sensed earlier. Now, she was different. He could see into her mind as she slept peacefully. He began on his way up the long flight of stairs on the way to the girls' room. On his way there, he ran into Bulma.

"Hey where's the other two's room. I need to take her there, right?" Gohan asked her.

"Oh I'm glad to see she's recovered, and no, the other girls decided it would be best if they all got separate rooms. They say they can't stand to be in the same room as her because she talks in her sleep. And they say that she says they snore, so it would be best if they were apart," Bulma told him.

"Uh…ok…" Gohan said, obviously confused. "So where do I take her?" he asked.

"Actually, her room's not ready yet. Can you two go sit in the living room until I call you up?" Bulma asked.

"Okay. How long do you think this will take?" Gohan asked, looking at Denise in his arms.

"I don't know. Anywhere between 30 minutes to an hour. The girls told me that she can't stand pink, doesn't really like big beds unless they're really pretty, only likes being in the front of the house, and likes a lot of floor space. The only room we have like that is the guestroom right next to –that blonde girl- come to think of it, we don't even know their names. I guess we'll talk to them tomorrow. Anyway, the room next to her is pink, so it won't work. They told me it didn't really matter, but I want these girls to be as comfortable as possible during their stay here," Bulma explained.

"Okay, I guess, I mean I really don't have anything better to do, but the storm…" Gohan trailed off.

"Oh don't worry about that. If you're going to take care of her, I don't know how long this will take, so just go sit with her, or watch TV or whatever, and I'll have the room prepared for you as well," Bulma offered.

"You don't have to," Gohan said politely. "I'm sure I can manage."

"No, you're staying here. End of discussion. I'll be sure to contact your mother," Bulma told him. "Now shoo!" she said, shooing him away.

Gohan nodded and turned back down the stairs carefully to be sure he didn't drop her. He stared down at her in wonder. Why did this girl seem so different to him? Her and her friends had just appeared out of nowhere falling through the sky. How did that happen? It was almost as if she and her friends weren't even of this world. They had seemed to be so confused that they were here. Gohan was so deep in thought about the mysterious girl and her friends that he didn't even notice Vegeta rounding the corner until it was too late. ***THUD***

"Brat! Watch where you're going! And what's with the other brat, and why is she dead?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"She's not dead, she's just asleep, and she's not a brat, she's a girl, and her name is…uh…" Gohan trailed off, thinking.

"What's that? I didn't catch her name, brat," Vegeta said rather rudely and sarcastically. 

"Her name is…uh…I…uh…I…I don't know…" Gohan said hesitantly.

Vegeta walked closer to her, staring at Denise carefully, walking closer to her until his face was almost touching hers. Denise was beginning to wake up. She could feel someone's warm breath on her face. 'What the Hell?' she thought. Her eyes lids fluttered open. The first thing she saw was someone's dark, deep eyes staring straight at her. She looked at him for a second, confused, then screamed in surprise, jumping out of Gohan's arms.

Vegeta! Vegeta was there, staring at her, so closely! Why the hell was he that close? He was close enough to…wait…no way…he wasn't going to… no…not right in front of Gohan, especially since he was married…or was he? Well he had Bulma, so to her, he was taken…sort of… 'No!!! I can't think like that!!!' she thought to herself, yelling in her mind silently. She crawled backwards to the wall, then pulled herself up against the wall, momentarily ignoring the pain in her ankle.

"You… you're…I don't get it…why are you…and what were you…and…" Denise managed to get out.

Vegeta was enjoying this. She was terrified. Excellent. That's the way it should be. At least someone knew who he was here and that he deserved this kind of respect. "You're afraid…good. You should be, you puny weakling. For I am Vegeta, Prince of…" Vegeta was cut off by Denise.

"Save it for someone who cares, you little troll! Now I didn't ask who you were, I asked you what the heck you were doing and why!" Denise said, very irritated with a sudden burst of courage, realizing what she just said, covered her mouth and inched closer to the wall, wishing she could just disappear and this never happened. She cursed herself for her smart mouth. Her mother had always told her that her mouth would get her into trouble some day, and this day was definitely it.

Vegeta stepped closer to her, he was so mad, you could almost see steam coming out of his ears. "What did you say, you little brat? You should learn to respect your elders, especially those who can effortlessly rip your head off in an instant!" Vegeta stepped closer to Denise, a small ki ball forming in his right hand. "Just for that comment, you will die before you should have. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY THAT! AAAAAA!" Vegeta screamed, powering up more.

Denise stared at him, frozen in fear. In an instant, he was in her face again. He grabbed her by her t- shirt and pulled her closer. "Do you have any last words, brat?" Vegeta said menacingly.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta, I was just kidding, please don't hurt…" Denise trailed off, fainting from fear.

Vegeta looked at her strangely. Had he just killed her? He hadn't meant to! He just wanted to scare her! Oh man the woman was going to kill him. He loosened his grip on her and set her down on the ground, checking for a pulse. It was very strong, so he knew he didn't kill her, plus he could still sense her, he was just too panicked to notice. Well she was stronger than most other humans were, he noted to himself. Still, there was something very strange about her.

"Now, Vegeta, what did you go and scare her like that for? We'll never find out anything like that. We could have at least gotten her and her friends names. And what were you doing staring at her like that anyway? You frightened her! Oh, Vegeta, sometimes, I don't know why Bulma puts up with you," Gohan finished angrily.

Vegeta continued to stare at her. There was definitely something different about her, that was for sure. "I sensed something strange about her. Obviously something that you can't feel, seeing as how you are a pathetic little half-breed Saiyan, I was simply trying to see inside of her, a favor I was going to do for you, but now I don't even know why I bothered. Now, I don't even care," Vegeta said in his usual rude way.

"Oh, well, thanks Vegeta, but how were you going to do that?" Gohan asked, surprised.

"I don't know, call it and instinct, but there is something different about her, and I'd watch her if I were you. Every second of the day," Vegeta warned.

Gohan nodded and continued to watch Vegeta as he walked down the hallway, still somewhat confused, but happy that Vegeta was actually thinking of someone else for once.

"Oh, and brat," Vegeta said, turning, " she looks like a Tamori to me," Vegeta suggested.

"Huh?" Gohan asked, stupefied. "What do you mean she looks like a Tamori?" he asked.

"That's what I'm going to call her. That is her name. I can feel it, and that's what she shall be called," Vegeta announced.

"Okay, whatever you say," Gohan said.

"Take care of the brat. I have some questions to ask of her when she awakens," Vegeta told Gohan, softness in his eyes that suddenly disappeared after he finished as he turned around and left abruptly. Gohan simply nodded.

Gohan continued to walk the other direction, this time, being more careful as not to run into anybody this time. He finally reached a room with a large recliner/rocking chair in the corner. He slowly sat down in the chair, rocking it as he continued to look at Denise. "Tamori, huh?" he thought silently. "What a beautiful name. I wonder if it really is hers, though," he wondered. He continued to rock the chair slowly and gently as he looked at her sleeping face. He tucked some of her hair in her face behind her ear. She sure did have a lot of it, and it was long, too. It reached down to her elbows when she stood. She looked so peaceful, now, unlike earlier as she had either been angry of frightened to death. He rocked the chair gently, stroking her soft face and neck.

He let his mind wander back to what had happened earlier. About everything from when he had caught her falling from the sky until then. Then he thought again about how Vegeta had been staring at her that way, and then told him that there was something different about her and warned him to watch her every second of the day. Now that just wasn't right, was it? He couldn't watch her **_every _**second of the day. The girl needed her privacy, right? He would just watch her the majority of the day, if possible, depending on where she came from. Wherever she came from, though, Gohan had the feeling that she and her friends would be staying there for a while. 

Gohan began to drift off to sleep still holding on to Denise. Unconsciously, she snuggled closer to Gohan for warmth. He looked at her strangely then shrugged, going to sleep with the mysterious girl in his arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gohan got the rather rude awakening of being smacked upside the head by Vegeta. "Wake up, brat, but be sure not to wake up the other brat, or the woman will kill me," Vegeta half-whispered half-screamed.

"What? Who?" Gohan asked, confused and half-asleep.

Vegeta glared at him. "You imbecile! You, wake up, be sure not to wake up Tamori, or the woman, uh, Bulma, will kill me," Vegeta said impatiently.

"Oh, okay, Vegeta, why didn't you say that in the first place? And why would Bulma kill you?" Gohan asked.

"I did say that, just in my own words, and Bulma would blame me if she woke up and started whimpering again. She said I have to be nice because she and the other brats will be our 'long-term guests' or else," Vegeta said. "Now hurry up, let's go, I'll take you to your room. Come on! I don't have all day, you know, get a move on!" Vegeta instructed him.

They walked up the stair until they made it to the right floor. They turned left down one hallway, then a right, then another left. Vegeta halted abruptly, almost causing Gohan to run into him. "This is the brat's room, yours is next door put her in her room and remember what I said. She is not to leave this house without either you or I knowing where she is, understand?" Gohan nodded. With that, Vegeta turned and left.

All of a sudden, there was a loud thunder crash then a bright flash of lightning. Denise's eyes flashed open, fear in her eyes. 'It's just a storm' she reminded herself. She looked up and saw Gohan looking out the window. 'It's just a storm' he reminded himself. Was he afraid? A big, strong, powerful Saiyan afraid of a little storm that he could cause simply be breathing too hard?

Denise looked at him, frozen in that spot, still staring out the window. "Gohan?" Denise said quietly.

Gohan looked down at her. "Oh? You're awake. What is it, Tamori?" he asked nicely.

'Tamori? What's up with that?' Denise thought to herself. Oh well. That means I don't have to think up my own name. "Oh, you know my name. I see. Are you scared?" she asked him.

"What? Me scared of this little storm? Ha! No way. Why, are you?" Gohan asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I am," Denise said, quiet and ashamed. She never really was afraid of storms. Of course, she had always had her DBZ posters to look at and, well, her favorite Dragon Ball Z blanket to keep her warm and safe. But, it seemed as though she had none of that here. Before that, she had always run to her parents' room, before she got too old, that is, back when she was five. But that wasn't important now.

Gohan carried her across her large room to her bed covered with blue and white sheets. He leaned over to move the sheets, supporting her with one arm. He put her down in the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, running his hand down the side of her face and resting the palm of his hand on her cheek. She leaned into his soft, warm, hand comfortably. ***_Crash_***. The two flinched at the sound of more thunder. "Well, goodnight, Tamori," Gohan said eventually, slowly turning away.

"Wait, Gohan, please stay," Denise said, quickly grabbing his arm.

"Okay," he responded, turning back around, facing Denise. He knelt down by her bed and looked her in the eyes. "What would you like me to do?" he asked.

"I want you to stay here until I fall asleep, okay? I don't like storms," Denise said quietly, almost at a whisper.

"Okay," Gohan said, sitting on her bed. "You wanna know a secret, Tamori? I don't like them, either," Gohan also said quietly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay!!! End of chapter! I'm so proud of me! Even though you guys may not be! Well, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, even though I'll be posting this after both, just know that I had it ready beforehand, okay? Anyway, the next chapter will be out, at the latest, January 8th. Oh, and I spent 230 minutes editing this chapter, so appreciate my hard work!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh, and a special thanks to all of my faithful reviewers!!! ***Ahem***, I have very few to thank… Anyway, Siphyis Pendragon, Emotionless Shadow, and SSG Chica!!! And, SSG Chica, yes Denise is dressed like Bra. That will be explained later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yay! A whole 3 reviewers to thank! If you have read this message, I would appreciate it if you would just review the story! Even if you just write, "Hi! Good job, write more, bye!" I would appreciate it, and it would motivate me to write faster. Oh, and for those of you who read my other story, Nothing Lasts Forever, I am discontinuing it unless I get a review or two saying to continue it, because I figure that no one likes it, well, that's all the news I've got for now, Later! 


	4. Hello

Hey Guys.  This is Saiyan Girl.  I know I am waaaaaaaay past my deadline, but I have just been too discouraged to update anything, plus, I've been real busy lately.  Well, I'd really appreciate it if you guys would send me at least ONE review…that's why I've been so discouraged.  Well, one review is all I ask, and I'd appreciate it if it were someone new!  Well, thanks any way, and I guess I might have the next chapter up by next week.  I already finished chapter 4 and I'm still editing chapter 5, so those COULD be up even tomorrow or the next day, but, I feel like no one wants me to even bother updating anymore, since I get the feeling that no one is reading the story.  Any comments you guys have are welcome, even if you don't like the story, please go ahead and tell me so.  Well that's it, later.


	5. What?

Okay, here's another chapter that I'm putting out so late and you do not know of the shame I feel for not updating for however long I haven't updated. I hope you guys know that I'm not able to update any of this at home, due to AOL's stupid Parental Controls. Anyway, I am spending some of my time in our stupid cheap computer lab at school. Actually, we do have a few decent computers here, but not many. So I will update on odd days of the week. Maybe if I'm lucky, even some weekends. Anyway, let's get that junk over with and start the story, k? Oh yeah, and ya'll better thank hitandrun for reviewing me story when I asked u guys to, and you still really haven't, but, I got my one review for this story, and so I am semi- happy. And I also got one more review for My Interview with Vegeta, which does make me even happier. So, please, people review, and I will update…maybe… no I'm just kidding. I'm hoping for 2-3 reviews per chapter, don't even say anything…my friend Dark*Princess*Pan gets like 40-50 or something like that per chapter…I forget how many she has total, but she's got over 1,000. And I have… wait lemme see…uhh…is it 20 or 21? I don't remember…oh well I guess I should be happy…well on with my senseless rambling once again!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, so leave me alone. All I own is my longer growing list of DBZ junk, which I got a TON of this Christmas… A Goku ball, 2 more posters, a Secret Saiyan warrior thing of Vegeta, a video, a sweatshirt that I'm wearing RIGHT NOW, a calendar which I love soooooo much! Plus if you count all of the stuff that I forgot to put in Chapter 2, like my clock, 7 Beckett posters, two packs of DBZ gum, 8 little cardboard figure things that I got from the DBZ gum. Plus, a Z-store catalogue, a little Goku figure from Burger King, and a Krillin figure from Burger King, 20 DBZ stickers, a DBZ activity book, and a DBZ tattoo book!

On with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One more thing, Denise will now be known as Tamori to everyone but Angie and Monique.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, in Monique and Angie's room…

"Hey, Angie, do you think Denise is still mad at us?" Monique asked Angie from her bed.

Angie turned over in her bed. "I don't know. I mean, I really doubt that she remembers. You know that she didn't wake up for a long time, that blow to the head from that crazy guy…uh…the one with the purple hair…" Angie trailed off.

"Trunks. You know, he's kinda cute," Monique said.

"EW! Are you crazy? Trunks? I guess he could be if it wasn't for that ugly hair of his! Yuck! Anyway, I think that if any of them were cute, it would be Gohan or Goten. But out of the two of them, I think I like Gohan more. I mean, he's more outgoing, plus he's kinda cute. But I think that Goten is cuter, but then he's really shy, too," Angie thought aloud.

"Hah. If I were you, I think that I'd back off of Gohan if I were you. I think that Denise has a serious thing for him," Monique warned Angie.

"What do you mean a serious thing for him? What about General?" Angie asked Monique.

"Oh, you know her, plus, if you haven't noticed, General's not here, what would he know? Plus, maybe it's just me, but I think that Gohan is an equal to General in every way, if not totally better than him in some ways. I mean, General can't fly, and I don't think that there's anyway that he could have saved her like Gohan did, and plus Gohan waited in that room for her almost the whole time! Think of all the sleep that he lost by staying up waiting for her. It was almost as if they were married how much he cared," Monique explained.

"I don't know, Denise isn't one to cheat, but now that you mention it, I guess it makes sense," Angie replied. "Speaking of them, where are those two? I mean, I know that Denise is out of that room because that Bulma lady said she was and asked us all of those questions. She also said that she needed to talk to us together tomorrow, but I wonder why. Hey, you want to go find Denise?" Angie asked, sitting up in her bed.

"I don't know. What if we run into Vegeta or whatever? He does live here, after all," Monique uttered. 

"What if we don't? Come on! We have to find Denise. Plus, what if we find Trunks?" Angie asked.

"So what if we do? I don't like him, I like Andre, and no way is any cartoon-character freak going to change that," Monique whispered.

"Fine, but will you at least come with me to go find Denise? Please? We really do need to find her," Angie told her.

"Fine, but only for a little while, then we'll come back here once we find her and tell her what's going on," Monique told her.

"Of course," Angie confirmed.

The girls then exited the room and walked out into the hallway. They took a left, then a right, then a left, then another left, another right, another left, another right, and went straight before Monique confirmed that they were lost.

"Angie, we're lost, aren't we?" Monique asked.

"No, we're not lost, we're just…" Angie struggled, not finding the right word, "just, we're just…lost," Angie said, sitting down in the hallway with her back to the wall, Monique doing the same.

"Hey, maybe Denise will find us here, Angie, don't worry," Monique said to Angie. 

"Yeah, like at ten or eleven in the morning, you know how late she sleeps in when she can," Angie said, distressed.

"But that's only when she stays up late out with General, or on the phone with him, or out training, or whatever else. But today, she's been asleep like forever, so I'd say that around midnight, she'll come walking down this hallway looking for us. Or some food, as usual, or going outside to train, since she probably knows this house about as well as we do," Monique said.

"I wish that I could believe you, but, you know, Denise did watch this show, and probably studied it, seeing as how she can quote the show to fit almost every situation we've ever been in, so she probably knows this house," Angie reasoned.

"No, the only parts of this place that they ever really showed were Bulma's room when she was younger, her dad's lab, Bulma's lab, and Vegeta's gravity room. Oh, and I've actually caught her carrying on a whole conversation, voices and all from that show," Monique told her.

"A whole conversation? How long, and how do you know all of this?" Angie asked.

"Hey, I live with her, don't you think I'd have to learn more about the show, between her telling me about it, talking about how the story line is different in DBZ Boudokai or whatever, and her talking to some of friends on the phone?" Monique asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Well what did she say?" Angie asked curiously.

"I don't remember, but she was talking as Trunks to the Androids once, and then Gohan to the Androids, and a bunch of other times. A lot of the time, it was in Japanese, I don't know," Monique told her, thinking.

"What a weirdo," Angie said.

"Yup, I heard that Dragon Ball Z does that to people as well as other anime shows also do that. There's just something about it that makes people just plain weird," Monique concluded.

Angie just looked at her. Monique went to say something else, but Angie interrupted her.

"Shhh…" she said.

"Huh? What is it?" Monique asked. Angie brought her index finger to her lips, motioning for Monique to be quiet.

"Listen," she said, "I hear something. Maybe it's Denise training, but I wonder how and why? Maybe Gohan hooked her up with something," Angie suggested.

"Let's go check it out," Monique said eagerly as they followed the noise down the hallway. As they got closer, the sounds got louder. There were crashes and yelling.

"I don't think that's Denise," Angie said. "That's too much noise to be her," she said.

"Maybe her and Gohan are training together," Monique suggested. 

"But that's very strange because she always has to train on her own. She never lets either of us come along, and hardly ever trains with General, so why would she train with him?" Angie asked.

Monique shrugged as they walked closer to the noise. They finally came to a door. Monique stepped aside and motioned to Angie to knock on the door. Angie stepped up to the door and knocked, getting no answer but more yelling. Finally, she swung open the door, and the two stepped inside, surprised to see that…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile, in Tamori's (Denise's) room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, Gohan?" Denise said, almost at a whisper.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Tell me a story," she said.

"A story? I don't know any good ones."

"Well make one up."

"I don't know how to tell stories."

"Then sing me a song."

"I can't sing." 

"Oh, okay," Denise said, disappointed. She hadn't really wanted him to sing, she just wanted to have a conversation with him.

"Tamori?" Gohan said.

"…"

"Tamori? Are you awake?" Gohan asked.

'Oh! That's my name!' "Sorry," she said, " I just zoned out for a second there."

"I can go if you want me to, so you can sleep," Gohan offered quietly.

"No! I mean, it's okay, now what were you saying?" Denise asked him.

"Oh, um I was going to ask you if you had a boyfriend. I mean, just hypothetically, since you are staying here after all, and I thought it would be good if, you know, we learned more about each other. You know, so we have something to talk about so we can keep each other company in the storm," Gohan finished quickly.

'A boyfriend? Well, yes, and no, I don't,' she thought to herself. 'Well, there is General, but did we ever establish the fact that we were dating? I don't think so. Plus, he's not even in this universe, so in a sense, he's not real, so, no, I don't have a boyfriend.' She reasoned with herself. She was convinced now.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend, not anymore, we broke up a long time ago," she told him. Well, that was true also, since she had broken up with Ricky a very long time ago, just a week after he had given her a gold necklace, which she still possessed now. "Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked him. 'Please say no,' she thought to herself.

"Nope, never had one before," he said.

"What? No way! You're so cute and nice, too! Why wouldn't a girl want to date you?" Denise asked him in wonder.

Gohan shrugged. "Before you got with your boyfriend, you guys were good friends, right?" he asked.

"Of course," she told him. At least that wasn't a lie.

"Oh, okay. Well what did you and your boyfriend do during storms, I mean, like when you were with him," Gohan asked.

"Well, we'd talk, about school, parents, or whatever. Sometimes, we'd just curl up together on the couch and watch TV, or he'd rub my back if I were upset. He was just always there for me, no matter what," she told him.

"Well, what school do you go to?" Gohan asked.

"Um, I'm not going to school right now, we just came here, and so we have no home, clothes or anything here, and I really don't know what we're going to do," Denise told him. She had just realized all of this now, and sat up in her bed.

"It's okay, Tamori," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "you can stay here for as long as you need, Bulma told me. And I'm sure that Bulma will be glad to take you guys shopping, she's got plenty of money to spare. You can come to school with me, I think. I'm going to go to a new school in about three weeks. What grade are you in?" he asked her.

"I'm in ninth grade, and thanks, Gohan," she told him, looking at him with teary eyes.

He nodded. "Hey, you wanna watch TV?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. Gohan got up and went across the room to grab the remote. He came back over to the bed and looked at Denise.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, motioning to the empty part of the bed.

"No, not at all, go ahead," she said. All of a sudden there was a whirring noise, and then a small crash, then the sound of wind.

"What was that?" Denise asked, surprised.

"Oh, that was just the Air Conditioning, it's programmed to turn on at the same time every night," Gohan told her.

"Oh, well, it's already cool enough, the AC is just going to make it just plain cold," she said, snuggling up in the covers more, sitting up, leaning against the head board of the bed. "Go ahead and get under the covers, Gohan, its going to be cold," she told him.

Gohan took off his shirt and slid under the covers and settled in, turning on the TV. He was wearing a thin white undershirt and some blue pants that he had been wearing while he was training before they all appeared out of nowhere. He flipped through channels. "So many channels, but nothing to watch," he said to himself. I was getting even colder in the room. "Jeez, you think Bulma would think to turn that off during a cold day," Gohan once again said to himself. Denise just nodded in agreement. She was too busy looking at his arms and chest to really listen to what he was saying.

'Wow, he's got such nice arms, even better than General,' she thought to herself. She scooted over closer to him until they were touching, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Gohan looked down at her, surprised, but he just put his arm around her and pulled her close. 'He's so warm,' she thought. He continued to flip through the channels, until they finally settled on a channel showing J-Pop music videos by request. The first music video they saw was called "Because of a Woman". By the end of it, there were tears running down her cheeks and her throat was tight. She shivered, still cold. Gohan rubbed her arm with his hand, warming her up. She leaned over and put her head on his chest, resting her hands in his lap as she heard the storm even louder. 

"It's not getting any better, is it?" she asked Gohan.

"No, Tamori, I'm afraid not, and at this rate, I think that the power…" Gohan was cut off by a giant crash of thunder.

"Will go out?" Denise finished for him as the power went out. Everything seemed even darker now.

"Yeah," he said. "Are you scared?" he asked.

"Actually, no. I like the dark. I always do stuff in the dark," she told him quietly, still leaning against him.

"Like what?" he asked.

"I dunno, sleep, train, talk, work, study, whatever I can do. Sometimes, General and I would just hang out in the dark, and whatever because the power used to go out in our neighborhood because of the wind during summer and fall," she explained.

"Train?" he said. "You do training? Like for what?" he asked her. 

"Just regular stuff, strength training, martial arts, soccer and running," Denise said.

"Martial Arts and soccer?" he asked. "That's not regular stuff. Or is it something most people do around where you're from?" Gohan asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, most people don't. I'm just a really strange person and I do different stuff. I really enjoy soccer, though. I was one of the few Freshmen to make Varsity, and I'm also leading goal scorer for my team. But Martial Arts is just kind of a hobby for me. I've never entered a tournament or anything, but I did used to spar with my friends for fun, and I rarely ever used it to really fight anyone. Well, except for the time earlier, -was it today or yesterday? Anyway, when I was fighting my friends," Denise explained.

"Oh, what were you guys fighting about, anyway?" Gohan asked, concerned.

Denise thought about it, but she wasn't sure whether it would be best to tell him the truth, or just the semi-truth.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me right now," Gohan said. "We'll talk about it later, but for now, I think we could both use a little rest," he said, yawning. 

"I'll be fine, Gohan," Denise told him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his muscular chest. "We could stay up a little longer. I'll keep you company until the power comes back on," she told him.

"Oh, you don't need to keep me company, I think you just don't want to be left alone," Gohan said playfully. Silence. "I'm right, aren't I?" he asked. More silence. He ran his hand up and down her arms, then onto her shoulders. "You still seem stressed out, Tamori, would you like me to massage your back? That always helped me to relax," Gohan offered.

"Sure, Gohan, thank you," Denise said sincerely. She moved so that she was in front of him, and sat between his legs. He began to work on her shoulders, kneading her muscles. He worked slowly down her back when she leaned into his chest, falling asleep…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back to Angie and Monique ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The two were surprised that they were thrown to the ground, unable to move. It was as if they suddenly gained thousands of pounds and were being sat on by some unmovable force. The yelling and crashes stopped, and their weight was slowly lifted. They struggled to get up. They still felt extremely heavy. Soon, they were back to normal. However, they so tired, they could hardly move. That problem was soon solved, though. They were pulled to their feet roughly. Angie by her arm, and Monique by her long hair.

"OUCH! What the hell is wrong is you?" Angie screamed angrily at the man who dragged them to their feet.

"Yeah? What's your problem, you idiot? Never, ever pull my hair again, you…" Monique trailed off, looking at the angry, battered man she had seen on Denise's wall and on her folder that she knew as the mighty Prince Vegeta, or at least what Denise had always referred to him as. Sometimes she had other names for him, but this was the most sensible one.

Monique slowly took a step back from the angry silent prince.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here? Two spies? Or are you two friends of Tamori's that Bulma told me about?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

Anything was better than spies, Monique thought quickly, not sure of whoever Tamori was. "Tamori's friends," she said quickly before Angie could say anything. Angie looked at her, puzzled, but Monique glared at her and she nodded in agreement. "Please excuse us," Monique said, bowing to Vegeta as she had seen Denise do many times to her poster when she greeted him, saying 'My Prince'. Yes, Denise was weird, but perhaps doing this would save her. "We were looking for our friend's room when we got lost and heard you. We thought it could have been her training. She likes to train at strange hours of the night so no one will disturb her. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?" Monique asked, still facing the ground. 

Vegeta looked at her, astounded. What was she doing? No one had bowed to him in years. He walked over towards her and lifted her up, straightening her. "I don't know who the heck you guys are or what's wrong with you, but whatever, I'll show you Tamori's room. Hurry up, follow me," Vegeta said when they hesitated. "Come on, I don't have all night, you know," he said impatiently as he lead them out.

"What was that about?" Angie asked Monique at a whispered once they were safely behind Vegeta.

"That guys really strong, make him mad, and he'll seriously hurt you. Denise told me. I'll tell you more later, okay?" Monique explained quietly. They then caught up with Vegeta, each one on either side looking at him.

"What?!?" he yelled impatiently when they continued to stare. Monique and Angie jumped at the sound of his voice, a sudden change from the silent footsteps going down the hallway.

"Well, I was just wondering, what was that room and why couldn't we move? I was like stuck to the ground, and you were just zipping around like crazy. I don't get it," Angie said.

"That room you two just busted into is called a Gravity Room. It has a controlled environment in which you can make the gravity of the Earth multiply by any given factor up to one thousand," Vegeta explained. "The two of you were just under 30 times gravity, luckily, I was just about to warm up, or else the two of you would have been crushed," Vegeta told them.

The two were speechless, and they continued to walk silently for the next few minutes until they rounded a corner and stopped in front of a door. "This is the brat's room," he told them.

"Excuse me, but we're looking for our friend's room," Angie piped up. 

Vegeta smacked his forehead. "The brat, your friend, Tamori, are the same person, jeez. This is her room," he told them.

'Again with that Tamori…' Monique and Angie thought. "Oh, okay," Angie said.

"Shh…" Vegeta said, putting his index finger to his lips. He thought he heard a light snoring. "Well, it seems as if she's asleep," he said, putting his hand on the doorknob. "Let's go inside," Vegeta said silently. He wanted to see if there was anything he could do to learn more about the girl. He slowly opened the door, surprised at what he saw. The girls looked around him and gasped.

'What the hell?' they all thought simultaneously.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

What the heck is happening? And why did they all think 'What the hell?' simultaneously in Tamori's room? What's wrong with Denise/ Tamori? Why hasn't Vegeta killed anyone yet? Why is Denise so weird? Why does she bow to her Vegeta poster in greeting? What the heck is wrong with her head to be carrying on conversations with herself from Dragon Ball Z, voices and all? Why does she explain everything to Monique about Dragon Ball Z when evidently she doesn't care? Why did she Ricky after he gave her a pretty gold necklace? Why is she lying? Why am I asking you all of these stupid questions? I don't know! My answer to all of the questions is I don't know but the first one!

Any way, hopefully, you guys will forgive me for not updating in forever since I am putting out much longer chapters. Seriously, all I really do is sit around in front of my computer and work, work, work while listening to my Avril Lavigne, A*Teens, and Techno CDs on my really cool new sound system during my vacation. (I know, strange combination, and I don't care how old the A*Teens CD is, I just found it a few days ago after losing it for like a year, and they're still the coolest!) And going to the movies with friends, going shopping, doing tons and tons of soccer, sleeping, and watching DBZ and talking to my favorite DBZ characters! Yay! Lol! Later! ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I spent 315 minutes on this chapter, so review!!! Especially you, D*P*P if you are reading this, and one more thing…I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON!!!!!!!! Don't ask…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Review!!!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	6. She What?

Okay, Chapter 5! And since I have become accustomed to telling you guys about all of my Dragon Ball Z junk, I think that it is important that I tell you about my three new DVDs!!! I got Kid Buu- Saiyan Pride, Kid Buu- Vegeta's Plea, and Kid Buu- The Price of Victory. Who would have thought that there was more than that? Jeez! I now know that there has to be at least one more tape/ DVD after this because I saw the preview for the next episode, and let me tell you, Goten looks stupid in his little outfit! Anyway, I'm sure that no one cares, so on with the next chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Leave me alone I hate you all. Just kidding! ^_^ Anyway, I own everything but the DBZ characters, so basically, I own just Tamori. I don't really own Monique and Angie, seeing as how they are both based on real people, well, later!

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'What the hell?' they all thought as they looked in the room, surprised at what they saw. The moonlight through the window illuminated one thing; actually two. Denise asleep in the bed in Gohan's arms, also sleeping. It would have been a Kodak moment had Vegeta cared and Monique and Angie not so mad and surprised at Denise. Vegeta snickered and led the two out of her room silently.

"What was that?" Angie said once she stepped out of the room furiously, looking at Vegeta. "I want an explanation now!" she commanded.

"And you expect one out of me? Especially with that tone, I think not. You should take lessons in manners from your friend over there," he said, gesturing toward Monique.

"Excuse me, Mister…" Monique trailed off, not sure what to call him, Prince, Vegeta, Sir, or Prince Vegeta. Perhaps he would settle that for her.

"Prince Vegeta," he said.

"Okay, Prince Vegeta, do you know what was going on there?" Monique asked cautiously and politely.

"It seems as if your little friend Tamori has taken quite a liking to Gohan and the other way around," Vegeta said, not giving her all of the information he had.

"Well, why isn't he in his own room? Or at his own house? And why are they sleeping together? They hardly know each other!" Angie said impatiently.

"He's not at his own house because of the storm. The woman convinced him to stay here, and it did not look as if they were sleeping together, but just happened to doze off together while watching TV, seeing as how the power went out, and the remote was right next to the two of them. And he was probably just keeping her company and they fell asleep. Don't you even try to think?" Vegeta said rudely.

Angie's face turned red in anger. "What do you mean don't I even try to think? Why you little!" she said, stepping forward. "And I don't even know who the hell you're talking about! Who's Tamori, and who's 'the woman?' Can't you just use her name, whoever she is? And will you quit being so damn mean to me? Jeez, you sure are a jerk, and you must have been a spoiled brat when you were younger, too! Jeez, I hate people like you! Loser…" she said, folding her arms across her chest and turning her back to him.

Vegeta appeared in front of her and grabbed her collar, pulling her close to his face, anger in his eyes. "You don't know shit about me, brat, and you are lucky you're still alive. If Bulma, a.k.a., the woman hadn't told me to take care of you and be nice, you, in particular, would be dead because of your mouth. The other one, Tamori may or may not be dead now because of her mouth. You can't tell me what I was like when I was younger, either because you didn't know me, and you still don't. And just so you know, there was no one there to spoil me, seeing as how a shameless coward killed both my mother and father when I was five! I struggled to stay alive as a child, and maybe I should make your life just as miserable, if not worse for that remark, brat!" Vegeta spat.

"Dead? I'm so sorry, sir," Angie said sincerely.

"Don't be. I'm not," Vegeta said calmer, releasing Angie. "Now what did you say about not knowing Tamori?" he asked suspiciously, looking between the two.

"She didn't mean that!" Monique said quickly before Angie could respond.

"What do you mean she didn't mean that, brat? What exactly did she mean then?" Vegeta asked, looking at Monique.

"Uh, she meant that, well, uh, we do know Tamori, just, uh, we're used to calling her Tori, and uh, she's still kinda mad at her. We got in a fight earlier," she explained quickly.

"Uh huh…" Vegeta said, obviously not buying it and walking away.

"Wait!" Angie said, stepping toward Vegeta.

"What is it?" he asked, turning around.

"Umm… I don't know how to get back to our room from here," she said, embarrassed.

"Right. Follow me, then," he said, turning around and continuing walking. He walked down several more hallways that looked extremely unfamiliar. They finally stopped in front of a door. He was standing in their way and he didn't make an effort to move out of the way, though. Angie wasn't paying attention and walked right into Vegeta's back, falling on her rear-end.

"Here is your room, brats, and watch where you're going, Blondie," Vegeta said in an irritated tone.

"Sorry, sir," Angie said, getting back up. Vegeta turned around and began o walk away.

"Oh, and by the way. That room that you two walked into is off limits to the both of you unless I give you permission to go in there, which I probably will not. It is too dangerous for the likes of you two," he told them over his shoulders then continued walking. The two just stared after him until he disappeared around the corner.

The two went into their room and went to their separate sides of the room. "Man, that guy has got one major stick up his ass," Angie said, falling onto her bed.

"Seriously. I don't know why he's so mean, though. Especially to you. You think he has something against blondes or something," Monique said.

"I thought he was blonde?" Angie said.

"Well, sort of. I guess Denise already explained that to you, huh?" Angie nodded. "But he's not mean to me, though. I wonder why," Monique wondered aloud.

"Maybe because you're a little kiss-ass around him. What's up with that? Bowing to him and calling him prince? What kind of crap is that? You're usually so mean, yet you're being nice to him," Angie said.

"I don't know. I'm really not mean to people I don't know, I guess. Plus, he scares me," Monique explained.

"Yeah, I guess. But what are we supposed to do stuck in a house with all of these creeps?" Angie asked nervously.

"We can't really do anything until we find out what's going on. But I figure that we should just deal with it, but I don't know how the hell we will. I mean, I already don't really like these people, but I guess we're kind of stuck, huh?" Monique said.

"Yeah, we are. We'll talk to Denise tomorrow, I guess," Angie said. "Speaking of Denise, who would have thought she was such a hoe?" Angie said, somewhat angrily.

"I knew she was all along, but you heard that short guy. He said it was probably just a coincidence or an accident or something. I mean, I always knew she was more 'experienced' or whatever than us, but jeez, I've seen her with General, but she never slept with him or anything. I mean, this guy Gohan she hardly even knows, yet she's sleeping with him. I guess he's kind of cute, and he did spend all of that time with her, but whatever," Monique said. "You know? I don't know why we should even care. If anyone should care, it would be General, who she's cheating on."

"I guess. But well she's not really sleeping with him; she's just sleeping with him by her side or something, I guess. I mean, there is a bit of a difference, but, she's still a hoe," Angie concluded.

"Yup. Sure is," Monique agreed. "Well, goodnight, Angie."

"Good night, Mo," Angie said, shutting off the flashlight that Bulma had given them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Next Morning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tamori woke up that morning to the sound of birds chirping outside of her window. Everything was back to normal. She sighed, opening her eyes. She looked around her room. 'Yup. Same old room,' she thought, slowly closing her eyes again, drifting back into sleep. Suddenly, her eyes popped open wide. This wasn't her room. 'What the heck?' she thought. 'This isn't my room. Why am I here? What's going on?' she continued to panic. 'I've been kidnapped! Oh my goodness! Okay, what should I do?' she thought frantically. She jumped out of her bed and took a few steps forward. She screamed in horror, not knowing what else to do. She heard footsteps coming quickly down the hallway and the door next to hers open. Less than a second later, the door next to hers opened and a figure appeared in the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Another figure popped up behind him.

"What the hell are you screaming about?" the other one asked.

'Gohan and Vegeta! So it wasn't all a dream,' she thought. She really did hurt her ankle, and she really did fall from the sky. And that means…everything really did happen.

"Well," Vegeta asked, obviously irritated, stepping in front of Gohan who chose to stay in the doorway. Tamori looked down and noticed what Vegeta was wearing nothing but a pair of bright blue boxers. She looked at his tanned chest and his large, but not unsightly muscles. He continued to walk toward her in an intimidating way. She continued to stare until she noticed that he was less than six inches away from her. She looked over his shoulder and saw Gohan standing behind him with a worried look on his face.

"I…uh…uh…I…uh…well, you see, I…" Tamori stumbled, looking for a good excuse. She couldn't have them think she was insane, could she?

"Out with it, brat!" Vegeta yelled.

"I…uh…I thought I saw a bug…" she said lamely. This only seemed to anger him more.

"You wake me up at three o'clock in the morning because you thought you saw a bug?!?" he yelled, stepping closer. Denise stepped back. "What in the hell is wrong with you?!?" he yelled, moving closer again. She moved back again. "I thought something had happened! I thought someone had attacked you! And it's because of a little bug?" Tamori fell backwards onto the bed, trembling with fear. Vegeta leaned down over her and grabbed the collar of her shirt, lifting her back up. "A bug? A BUG?!?" he yelled in her face. "How is a bug scary enough for you to scream bloody murder? I'll show you scary!" he yelled, lifting her up higher. He then looked at her trembling and smirked. "Weakling," he said, dropping her. Gohan helped her up. "Now where is that little insect?" Vegeta asked, still smirking.

"Sorry, Vegeta. It…uh… ran away," she said, rubbing the back of her neck. Yet another lame excuse.

They both looked at her funny. "Well, boy, since Tamori over here woke us up over a little bug, why don't we just get to training until breakfast?" Vegeta asked.

"Sure," Gohan said.

"Can I come, too?" Tamori asked.

They both glanced at her then glanced at each other. Gohan looked over at her again. "I guess, but you'll have to be careful not to get hurt," he said.

"I'll be fine," she told him. "But I don't have any clothes but these ones," she said, looking down at the clothes Gohan had lent her.

"That's no problem. You can just borrow some of Vegeta's training clothes, right Vegeta?" Gohan said, looking towards Vegeta.

"I guess," he said.

"I don't know if we're the same size, though," Tamori said, stating the obvious.

"Oh, it's okay. They're pretty much 'one-size fits all', so don't worry about that," Gohan told her.

"Uh, okay," Tamori said.

"Now wait in here. Vegeta will bring you some clothes," Gohan told her, leaving the room with Vegeta.

"Okay," she said as he shut the door behind him. He opened the door again seconds later.

"Oh, and I almost forgot. I got you a senzu bean for your ankle, here, eat it," he said, tossing it to her.

She caught it and looked at it in her hand. 'A Senzu bean?' She had wanted to try one of these numerous times, and here was one, sitting in her hand. She continued to stare at it, not saying anything.

"Just eat it. It won't hurt you," Gohan said. "It really will make you feel better."

She stuck it in her mouth, chewed it, and swallowed it. Instantly, she felt the pain from her ankle go away. She smiled.

"See, I told you," Gohan said, smiling.

"Thanks, Gohan," Tamori said gratefully.

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready," he said, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him once again.

She flopped down on her bed, reflecting on what had happened in the last 24 hours. Minutes later, the door flew open with Vegeta standing there holding a pile of clothes.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Tamori asked, not bothering to move.

"It's my house. I'll knock when I choose to," he said rudely.

Tamori sat up. "Whatever," she said, looking at him, then the pile of clothes.

Vegeta started pulling the clothes apart. "Here's some socks, some boots, some gloves," said, tossing them into a chair. "This is the body suit," he said, holding up a blue spandex suit. "It's spandex, so it will fit," he said, noticing Denise's stare at how small it was. He held up the armor part. It was the kind with no shoulder pads, just covering the front and back. "This goes over the blue," he said. "It also expands to any size," he continued explaining. "And this," he said, holding up a sports bra and a pair of underwear, "the woman said you would need," he picked up all of the clothes and tossed them over to Tamori, who caught them. "Hurry up and change, you're wasting time," he said impatiently, still standing there. Tamori just looked at the clothes then back up at him. "I said hurry up!" he said.

"Would you leave so I can change, you idiot?" she asked rudely. He just looked at her.

"Nobody tells me what to do, especially not you," Vegeta said coldly, not moving an inch.

"Fine! I'll change in the bathroom, then!" she said, walking into the bathroom connected to her room. She finished changing in about ten minutes. She looked at herself in the mirror. It was surprisingly comfortable, but awfully tight. She looked at her back in the mirror, uncomfortable with how tight it was. She was used to wearing spandex, but only shorts that she wore underneath her soccer uniform to keep from scratching up her legs, and that wasn't ever showing, though.

"Will you hurry up already, Tamori? You're wasting my time! How long does it take to change?" Vegeta yelled impatiently from her room. She opened the door slowly, walking out even slower. "Finally," he said, "now let's go," he said, turning around. Tamori looked at him. He was wearing a suit identical to hers.

'He looks even better in those clothes in real life. No! You can't be thinking like that now! How inappropriate,' she thought to herself. "Go where?" she asked.

"What do you mean go where? What did you expect, we're going to train in your room? Just follow me and keep quiet," he said impatiently, still walking. They walked down a few more hallways until they made it to a door that Vegeta flung open. Tamori walked inside after him, looking around.

'Wow, it's even bigger than in the show,' she thought. 'Cool!' She noticed Gohan in the corner, wearing a blue training gi stretching. 'Hey, why couldn't I get cool clothes like that?' she thought to herself. Sure, these were comfortable and all, but did they have to be so tight?

"Better start stretching and warming up, brat. I have the feeling we'll have a lot to teach you today," Vegeta said, standing behind Tamori.

"What do you mean a lot to teach me? I'll do fine, and will you please stop calling me brat? It really is annoying," she said.

"Of course," Vegeta said, walking away.

Tamori started stretching along with Gohan and Vegeta, doing her regular routine that she had always done before practice. She was still thinking to herself looking at the ground stretching while she hadn't noticed Gohan and Vegeta talking in hushed voices on the other side of the room.

"Well, what do you say?" Vegeta asked quietly.

"I guess, but I'm still not so sure," Gohan said.

"Oh come on. She's just so full of herself. The first thing we need to do is teach her a little lesson. Come on, I'm sure she's not that weak. It won't kill her," Vegeta told him.

"I don't know," Gohan said, still unsure.

"It won't even really hurt her either, come on!" Vegeta said.

"I guess we could, then. I think she'll need it anyway," Gohan finally agreed.

"Good, now here's what we're going to do…" Vegeta said quietly.

Tamori finally looked up at the two. "Are you ready?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, come on, let's go, I'll kick both of your butts," Tamori said, slipping into a fighting stance.

"Okay," Gohan said, also pulling into his stance. "Vegeta, you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Vegeta said.

"Okay, then, let's go," Gohan said. Just then, the gravity changed in the room. Tamori was thrown quickly to the ground, unable to move. Vegeta walked over to her side and knelt down.

"Lesson one," he said, smirking. "Don't be so overconfident. Now get up, and we'll train you," he told her, standing up.

It took her a while to get up, but when she finally did; they lowered the gravity for her. "Good," Vegeta said. "Now we have to work on your fighting stance," he said.

"Huh?" she said. "Work on my fighting stance? It's fine," she told him stubbornly.

"Okay, show me your best one," Vegeta said, crossing his arms.

"Fine," she said, lowering into a fighting stance. Vegeta looked at her and shook his head.

"No," he said, uncrossing his arms. "That's horrible. You wouldn't survive a fight starting out like that."

"Actually, Vegeta, she did do pretty well against two people when her and her friends first showed up," Gohan interrupted.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Really. Who was she fighting?"

"Those two girls she came along with," Gohan told him.

"Those two? Of course she did. How could she not? It would be a disgrace to all fighters if she hadn't defeated those two weaklings. Not saying that she is particularly strong herself," Vegeta said.

"Will you two quit talking about me as if I'm not even here?!?" Tamori yelled angrily.

They both turned around, surprised at Tamori's sudden outburst.

"Um…ok…sorry…um…let's uh…get back to training…" Gohan said, at a loss for words.

"Ok, now where were we?" Vegeta asked as if nothing had happened.

"My horrible fighting stance," Tamori said, putting her hands on her hips.

"…Right…" Vegeta said.

"I'll take care of this, Vegeta, if you don't mind," Gohan offered, looking back and forth between Vegeta and Tamori, feeling the tension.

"Fine," Vegeta said, turning around. "Let me now when you need me," he said, lowering to the ground to do push-ups.

"Okay, just try and copy me perfectly, okay?" Gohan said, turning toward Tamori and going into a basic stance.

"Okay," She replied, imitating him.

"No," Gohan said, earning a frustrated sigh from Tamori. "Okay, stay like that and I'll help," he said.

"Okay," she said. Gohan walked over to her and adjusted her arms first, her posture, and her legs, all the while, Tamori feeling her face burning.

"Okay, that's it. Now stand up straight," Gohan said, backing away. She stood up, arms to her side. "Now back into the stance, quickly," he said. She went into a stance. "No," he said again, earning another sigh from her. "Okay, here, let me help," he said, walking behind her. "Now stand up straight. Okay, now just relax," he said, standing close behind her. He grabbed her wrists from behind. "Okay, now lean into me and move the way that I move, okay?" he said.

"Okay," she said nervously. He pressed his body against hers and Tamori couldn't help but think of his body against hers and the warmth and how comfortable it was.

"Okay, here goes the stance," Gohan said. "Now we're gonna do this nice and slow," he said, bending his knees and stepping back, Tamori moving with him. "Good, now again," He said, guiding her through it again and again. "Okay, now you try," Gohan said, stepping away. Tamori hid her disappointment when he moved away. She mimicked the moves her and Gohan had gone through. "Good! That was perfect! Now let's work on something more complicated," Gohan said.

'Finally' Tamori thought.

"Finally! It only took you, what twenty- three tries?" Vegeta said half- jokingly to Tamori.

"Shut up," Tamori said, punching him in the shoulder.

"Was that supposed to hurt, brat? Because it didn't" Vegeta said, smirking.

Tamori just growled at glared at Vegeta. "If you're done insulting me, can we just get on with the training?" she said angrily.

Vegeta shrugged. "Sure. I'm sure you can't even throw a punch correctly, so let's try that next," he said smugly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma was walking down the hallway, carrying some supplies to her machine in the laboratory, when all of a sudden, she heard an ear- shattering scream. "CAN'T EVEN THROW A PUNCH?!? WHAT THE HELL KIND OF FIGHTER DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?!? YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A FREAKING MAN! WELL THAT'S A BUNCH OF SHIT AND I'M SO FUCKING SICK OF YOUR RUDENESS! AAAAAA!" she heard a female voice shout. Bulma was bewildered at what had just happened. Who the hell was that? 'Oh yeah! I remember now. Vegeta told me about some female that insisted she train with him and Gohan this morning a couple of hours ago!' She looked at her watch. It was about 5:30. They'd been training for only about and hour and 45 minutes. She decided to start breakfast after she worked on her project for a little while.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Monique opened her eyes and saw Angie stir. "Angie, are you awake? I had the weirdest dream…" she looked around the room and pinched her arm. "Never mind…I guess it wasn't a dream…"

"Yeah, I know," Angie said. "Let's go downstairs and see if breakfast is ready," she said, sitting up in her bed.

"Okay," Monique said, also getting up. They got up and walked out of their room, walking down the hallway, now having a better idea of where they were. They walked down several hallways until they reached the stairs. They could hear someone working on something down the hallway. "Hey let's go check it out. Maybe they know what's going on," Monique suggested, waling down toward the noise. They walked down the hallway and peeked into the doorway, seeing Bulma drilling something with some gloves and goggles on.

"Oh, hey girls," Bulma said cheerfully. "You two are up early. You guys want some breakfast?" she asked them.

"Yes please," Angie said happily.

"Come on, let's go then," Bulma said, leading the way down the stairs. "Why are you two up so early this morning, anyway?" she asked him.

"Oh we always wake up early. We like to be up early," Monique said, surprising Bulma.

"When I was your age, I loved to sleep in late when I didn't have to go to school. I hated to wake up early. Well I suppose all three of you like to wake up early, then. Your friend Tamori woke up at three o' clock this morning," she said thoughtfully.

"Three o' clock?" Monique said, surprised. "Wow. She usually sleeps in until noon or later," she said.

"Oh, well she got up at three and is training with Vegeta and Gohan right now. Oh well. I'm going to start making breakfast. You two can go watch TV or something," Bulma said, walking into the kitchen.

"I'll help," Monique offered. "I mean if you don't mind," she said.

"Me too," Angie said.

"Of course I don't mind. Actually I was hoping you would! We have a lot of food to cook," she said.

"But there's only the eight of us," Monique said. "We don't need all that," Monique said, eyeing all of the food Bulma was pulling out. Ten loaves of bread, two ten pound bags of pancake mix, twenty pounds of bacon and counting.

"Oh yes we do. Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta eat a lot more than you could imagine," she told her. Monique just shrugged. "Well, let's begin," she said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back in the Gravity Room *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tamori was charging at Gohan, punching and kicking at him with all of her strength. Gohan would either just let her hit him or block, so she could get the practice. "Good effort, Tamori. However, your form is horrible, once again," Vegeta said, honestly, earning an exasperated sigh from Tamori once again. "We'll work on it," he told her."

"Before we do, can we take a break? I'm starving," Tamori said.

"Absolutely not! You need the work and we have more important things to worry about than food," he said.

"Vegeta, perhaps it would benefit if we were to stop and get some food. We have been working rather hard, and none of us have eaten yet. Besides, I'm kind of hungry, too," he said. His growling stomach confirmed this statement.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever. I'm sure the woman might have started cooking breakfast by now," he said.

"Yes!" Tamori said excitedly. "Let's go!" she said, running toward the door. Vegeta and Gohan just looked at her. She went out the door and you could hear footsteps running down the hallway until they faded away. Then you could hear them coming back to the room. "Um…I don't know where the kitchen is…" she said. Gohan laughed and Vegeta kind of half-laughed.

"Reminds me of someone else I know," Vegeta said, smirking at looking at Gohan. Gohan smiled. "Come on, it's this way," he said. Tamori and Gohan followed him out the door. They went downstairs to the kitchen and found Monique, Angie, and Bulma already cooking.

"Oh, you're done early, Vegeta," Bulma said, looking up from the pancakes and smiling at Tamori and Gohan.

"It was their idea," he said, pointing at Tamori and Gohan.

"Well, why don't you guys get cleaned up? We'll have breakfast ready in about half an hour. Gohan, could you go get Trunks, Goten, and the other boy up, too?" Bulma asked Gohan.

"Sure, Bulma," Gohan said, turning to go upstairs. Tamori watched him go until he rounded the corner. Bulma examined the look on her face.

"So, Tamori, you have a thing for Gohan," she told her. Tamori looked surprised.

"No! I mean, uh, of course not. He's a really great guy, but I don't like him," she said quickly, making it obvious that she was trying to hide her feelings. Vegeta looked amused and Bulma smiled.

"I knew it! You do like him!" Bulma said happily.

"No I don't! And will you cut it out with that? He might hear you!" Tamori said, starting to get annoyed.

Bulma held her hands up in defense. "Alright, alright," she said, laughing. "Do you want to help us with breakfast?" she asked.

"Sure, what do you need me to do?" Tamori asked.

"Well, actually, there's really not much left to do, so, could you just set the table and pour some juice? There's, I think nine places," Bulma said.

"Sure," Tamori said, taking stacks of plates and utensils to the table, then coming back for glasses.

Soon, breakfast was ready and everyone was sitting at the table, serving themselves. The saiyans were eating as if they hadn't eaten in days, as usual, and Tamori also was eating a lot and very quickly, although not as much as the saiyans. Everyone else just stared at them, Tamori in particular. The saiyans slowed down and looked at her too, confused looks on their faces. Tamori continued to eat then stopped to get a drink then burped loudly.

"What?" she said innocently. "Training makes me hungry," she said, looking around. Everyone just looked at her again then started to eat. Tamori sat patiently and waited for everyone to finish. Finally, it was Bulma who broke the silence.

"So, Tamori, why don't you guys tell us about yourselves?" she asked politely. Tamori almost fell out of her chair, Angie choked on her food and looked at Tamori, and Monique looked up at Tamori. Jordan also looked at Tamori. They all looked at her, expecting an answer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, looks like they weren't expecting that one, were they? Definitely not. What will Tamori say? Will she come up with a big lie or tell the truth? My bet's on the first one! Will I update by next week? Probably not! Do I have a very odd habit of answering my own questions because no one else will? Yes, you got a problem with it? I hope not! Anyway, I might have updated sooner if I hadn't been so preoccupied with other stuff. Such as school, soccer, and the death of a friend. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO JENNA WESTBROOK. I'LL MISS YOU JENNA! I'll see you sooner or later, although I do hope it's later. Love you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, anyway, I gotta say thanks to some people. Thank you, hitandrun and Siphyis Pendragon for your reviews, oh, and Siphyis Pendragon, why are you jealous?. I also wanna say thanks to my friend Nicole for helping me get through this tough time and giving me a hug in the hallway when I broke down and started crying. That was so embarrassing and thanks for talking to the security guard in the hallway for me. He probably though we were insane! Lol. J Well, that's it! Later everyone, and please review! And as a side note, I spent 451 minutes on this chapter!!!! REVIEW!!!!!


	7. About us?

Okay, chapter 6, even though it's listed as chapter 7. So how do you guys like it so far? If you don't like it, sorry! It'll get interesting eventually, I hope! Anyway, I think I'll make this short for once because I have absolutely nothing on my mind to tell you guys…how strange…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I don't have any money. No tengo mucho dinero, pero tengo mucho Dragon Ball Z! Hahaha!!! Me gusta hablar espanol, ¿y tu? Me gusta escribir en espanol, pero ¡soy muy terrible! Rara vez soy correctivo…Yo necesito nuevos pantalones y yo necisito mas dinero! ¡Yo quiero Taco Bell! Lol! Hahaha!!!! Hahaha! ¡Lol! Ah, just kidding! Anyway, for those of you who speak Spanish, yeah, I know, I suck, and no, I don't know how to make accents. Somebody teach me!!! For those of you who don't know, I said, "I don't have much money, but I do have a lot of Dragon Ball Z! Hahaha!!! I like to speak Spanish, and you? I like to write in Spanish, but I'm very terrible. I'm rarely correct…I need new pants and I need more money! I want Taco Bell! Lol! Hahaha!!!!" anyway, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. However, I do sort of own the original characters, and the storyline. On with the story!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What?" Tamori said, dropping her fork and staring at Bulma, then looking around at everyone at the table.

"I said, why don't you tell us about yourselves?" Bulma asked again patiently, still looking at Tamori. Everyone looked at Tamori expectantly.

"Um…sure…well, obviously, my name's Tamori, and well, I play soccer, and I do track, and I'm interested in learning more Martial Arts from these guys," she said, motioning towards Gohan and Vegeta. "There's really not much about me to tell…" she said, hoping to change the topic.

"Sure there is!" Bulma said, "I'm sure you've got plenty to tell. So, tell me about school," she said.

"Um, well, I'm in the IB program, I made the Varsity Soccer team, and I used to be on Varsity Cross Country and Marching band, but I quit them both," she listed.

"What's IB?" Trunks asked.

"It's the very highest forms of honors and very difficult," Gohan answered for her. "My mom's making me be in IB this year," he explained. Everyone nodded. "Anyway, Tamori, please continue," he said, nodding towards her.

"There's not much to say," she said again.

"Quit being so shy," Bulma said. "What classes are you taking and what grade are you in?"

"Well, I'm a Freshman, and I'm taking P.E., Biology, English, Geometry, Spanish, and Geography. The classes are pretty hard, but I like them. I like Biology a lot, I find it very interesting. My English teacher's cool, but she grades really hard. Normally, I like Geometry, but we have this stupid long term sub. She's full of crap and doesn't know whatthehellshe'stalkingabout,sonowthatclasssucks.IalsolikeSpanish becauselearninganewlanguageisfun,Ithink,althoughmyteacherisannoyingwhen she speaks inSpanishbecauseIneverknowwhatthehellshe'ssaying,andGeographyisalrightbecauseI've gotsomefriendsintheretotalkto,butotherwise,thesubjectisjustplainboring," she said, speeding up at the end like she always did. Everyone just stared at her.

"What?" Bulma said. "I missed everything after she's full of crap. You talk waaaay too fast." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh, sorry. I said, 'She's full of crap and doesn't know what the hell she's talking about, so now that class sucks. I also like Spanish because learning a new language is fun, but hard work, I think, although my teacher is annoying when she speaks in Spanish because I never know what the hell she's saying, and Geography is alright because I've got some friends in there to talk to, but otherwise, the subject is just plain boring'" she said again. 

"Oh, all right," Bulma said. "Why don't the rest of you guys tell me about yourselves?" she asked politely, looking at the others. They all stuffed food in their mouths and looked down. "Not all at once," she said, laughing. Still, there was silence.

"Oookay… Tamori, why don't you tell me about the others?" she asked, returning her eyes again to Tamori. 

Tamori mentally cursed. "Okay, sure. Well, uh…he's in ninth grade with me," she said, motioning towards Jordan, "she's in eighth grade," she said, motioning towards Monique, "and she's in seventh grade," she said, motioning towards Angie, "and we're all in soccer," she finished.

"Oh that's so perfect!" Bulma said. "Goten is in seventh grade, Trunks is in eighth grade, and Gohan is in ninth, also taking hard classes. So you guys can all have classes together, if my assumption that you guys will be staying here for a while is correct. By the way, where are you guys from and where are your parents, and how did you guys get here anyway? Gohan told me you guys were just falling out of nowhere," Bulma bombarded them with questions.

"Yes, your assumption is correct that we're staying here, and uh…" she struggled to come up with a good lie. Nothing. "We're from a place called California in the United States. Our parents, uh, you see, well, uh, they're uh…" Tamori stumbled along.

"Dead," Jordan said, trying to help out with the huge lie that was about to come. Everyone looked shocked.

"Dead? I'm so sorry," Bulma said sympathetically, touching Tamori's arm. She nodded.

"It's alright. Anyway, we got here when we were riding in a plane with our parents. We were uh… on our way to…Australia," she said.

"I thought they were dead," Bulma said, confused. Tamori winced.

"They are…you didn't let me finish," she said.

"Oh, alright," she said. 

"Well, anyway, we were on our way to Australia when the pilot announced that we were going to crash into a mountain and only four of us could escape from the plane in a helicopter. So our parents decided it should be us, and we got into the helicopter. After we got into the helicopter, we found out that the pilot of the helicopter was an evil man who wanted to kill us…because…of…uh…something that uh…our parentsdidtohimin high school," she said quickly. "We found out that he had messed up the plane and was going to uh kill the survivors from his helicopter, so we were leaning out of the plane because he told us that it was okay. We were looking at all of the scenery below. This was before he told us all of the stuff I told you about before. Then he tilted the helicopter and we all fell out, everyone holding onto me or the bars that the helicopters land on, and me holding onto something that I don't remember, but then he held out his hand and a reached for it and grabbed it. Then he told me the whole story. I was so afraid," she hung her head as if she was about to cry. The sniffed and wiped at her eye to make it seem more real. 

"He leaned down and told me everything. He said our parents wouldn't hit a mountain and that it wasn't really there and that he had programmed one to be there on the monitor and he also sabotaged the controls to make it seem as if they really would crash. He said they'd be dead long before they were supposed to hit a mountain. He said he'd planted a giant bomb on the ship and that it would blow up in about three minutes once they were over the Pacific Ocean and the plane would disintegrate with the power of the bomb, and no one would ever find a trace of them. Then he said that once someone found us, they would have to scrape us off of the ground," a sob choked her voice while she was telling the story. Her crying seemed even more real now. "He said how he was finally getting his revenge and how he hoped we lived long enough to feel the horrible pain tearing through our bodies and that we could feel the animals tearing the flesh off of our bodies. Then, he let go of my arm, and I held on tightly until I couldn't anymore, and we fell. And the rest, you guys already know," she finished. She looked up, and winced when she saw everyone looking at her. She had simply recited part of a dream she had once, and she had made it so realistic that she had almost believed it. She searched their expressions. Everyone seemed surprised and disbelieving. All of them except Vegeta who had one raised eyebrow and a mouthful of food.

After a long moment of silence, Bulma finally spoke up. "I'm so sorry you guys had to go through that… Is there anything we can do?" she asked, concerned. "I know! You guys can stay here with us! Or stay with Gohan and everyone else," she said, glancing at Tamori.

"Really? That'd be great," Tamori said, excited. Vegeta merely looked at her, still saying nothing. She shifted uneasily from his gaze.

"Of course! And you can go to school with them as well, and I'll even take you girls around town, and introduce you to everyone, you guys will love it here! And today, we can…" Bulma was interrupted by Vegeta.

"No, Tamori is staying here. We need to have a little talk. I'm going to train her as well," he said, never letting up on his gaze on Tamori, making her even more uncomfortable than before. Tamori gulped. 

"No, Vegeta, she's coming with me. Your silly training can wait. For now, we need to get them settled in," Bulma said with an icy tone. Vegeta shrugged. "Good. It's all settled, then. Tamori, why don't you go get cleaned up? I'll bring you some of my clothes up to your room and you can wear those until we get you your own, okay? Why don't you go ahead and do that now?" Bulma finished.

Tamori fidgeted and looked down. "Um, I don't know where my room is…" she said. "I forgot what floor its on…" she said, embarrassed. Bulma laughed.

"Oh! Of course! How could I forget? Most people get lost around here for the first few days, but don't worry about it. You'll get used to it," she said. "Here, I'll show you to your room in a few minutes, just stay sitting down," she said, going back to her meal. 

"I'll take her," Vegeta said, standing up suddenly. Bulma looked surprised and raised an eyebrow at him.

She continued to look at him and finally approved. "Alright, then…Tamori, I'll bring the clothes up to you later, okay?" she said, looking at Tamori. 

"Okay," she said, obviously nervous. Vegeta lead her upstairs, and after they walked for a little while, he turned around and faced her. He grabbed her arms and stopped her in her tracks. "Huh?" she said, surprised. "Let me go!" she said, struggling.

"Stop it, and listen. I know that you are hiding something, tell me now, and I may forgive you," he said, sneering. Tamori looked alarmed. She took a step back, into the wall.

"Nothing. It's nothing," she said, still afraid. "Now, please, let me go," she said to him, afraid.

"No. Not until you tell me," he said, pushing her into the wall, still pinning her arms. "You may have fooled everyone else down there but not me. There's something strange about you, and I mean to find out, whether I have to force it out of you or not!" he said, gripping her arms even tighter.

"How do you mean to do that?" she said, out of breath from the pain of him gripping her arms. "And how do you even know I'm lying?" she asked, now looking straight into his eyes, hers full of pain. She winced when he merely grabbed her harder and pushed her against the wall harder.

Vegeta let go of her arms and put his hands on either side of her on the wall by her shoulders. "Hmm… I suppose you could be right. I don't know whether you were lying or not, but I do know you weren't telling the whole truth. There's no way you can fool me that easily," he said, leaning in closer now only inches away from her face. Tamori could not hide her fear now. So many thoughts were running through her head right now. 

Tamori tried to back away from him because his closeness was making her extremely uncomfortable. All she managed to do was inch further down the wall, making her shorter. " I uh…have to get ready, so uh…if you'll excuse me…" Tamori said at a loss for words. "I'd uh…appreciate it if you would uh… show me to my room and uh…"she said, more nervous than ever when he was closer than before. He seemed to enjoy doing this to Tamori, which only made her more angry.

"And what?" he said, tauntingly, leaning in closer. "Cat got your tongue?" he whispered, now one inch from her face. Now he was just annoying her. Her expression changed from one of fear and nervousness to one of annoyance and anger. "Oh, I seem to have upset you. What are you going to do? Huh?" he asked, hoping for some sort of challenge out of her. He needed to see her strengths and weaknesses in order to train her.

She clenched her fists as if ready to do something, then all of a sudden relaxed. She looked at him with a blank expression. Not angry, upset or impatient. Just blank. He straightened up and moved away a few inches in surprise. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing," she said, hanging her head in shame. 

Vegeta blinked and looked at her, surprised still. He had expected some sort of witty remark, a challenge, or even tears. His test hadn't come out the way he expected. Maybe he had been mistaken in judging her. This girl was definitely hiding something…either that or just plain weird…Vegeta finally stepped away, relieving Tamori. "Come," he said simply, tugging at her arm. He led her to her room silently the rest of the way, but stopped in front of her door. "You still wish to train, correct?" he asked, not facing her.

When she didn't answer, he turned to face her. "Child I asked you a question. Look at me when I'm speaking to you," he commanded. She still looked straight at the ground. "Hey," he said gently. "Are you listening? Look at me," he said softly. He lifted up her chin only to see her face stained with silent tears. "Don't cry. It means you're weak," he said, holding up her face.

She half smiled. "Shut up," she said softly. "Yes, I still want to train. With you by myself if that is all right with you, sir," she said, bowing down a little.

"Nine o' clock tonight. Wear something comfortable," he said, turning to leave. Tamori was surprised.

She looked up at him as he walked away. "Nine o' clock? Isn't that a little late, sir?" she said to him as he walked away.

"Nine o' clock. Be ready," he said simply, not breaking his stride at all.

"Right," she said. She walked into her room and flopped onto her bed with her hands behind her head. She sighed and stared at the roof. "Wow, that was close," she muttered. She closed her eyes and could only see Vegeta. Her eyes shot open at the memory of his closeness. "Whatever," she whispered. She closed her eyes again, this time, her mind elsewhere. She felt herself drifting off, when all of a sudden, she heard knocking. The door opened slowly.

"Tamori, here's some clothes. I haven't worn these in a while and I don't know what size you are, so here you go. We'll be leaving in about…uh…thirty minutes or so, alright?" she told her, checking her watch.

Tamori walked over to the door to take the clothes from Bulma and saw Monique and Angie over her shoulder. She was surprised to see them and raised her eyebrows at them.

"Oh, and your friends came to see you. Don't stay too long, girls, were leaving soon, okay?" Bulma said, turning to leave.

"Okay, bye Bulma, thanks for the clothes," Tamori said, still looking at Monique and Angie nervously.

"No problem," she called over her shoulder.

Tamori opened the door wider for them to come in and motioned them in. They walked in silently. They found a place to sit down and she shut the door. This suddenly reminded her of before they came here how they used to always go to her room to talk for some strange reason. "So…" Monique cut off Tamori.

"What the hell is going on? What kind of crazy shit did you do to get us here? What with this 'oh boo hoo our parents are dead shit'? And why the hell do they call you Tamori?" Monique said angrily.

Tamori sighed. "I don't know. I don't think it was my fault and if it is, I didn't do it on purpose. I had to come up with a story quickly. And I don't know. In that order," Tamori said.

Monique and Angie were silent for a moment, trying to figure it all out. "What do you mean you don't know?!" Angie exploded.

"Shhh! Don't be so loud. We need to fit in right now, not make noise about stuff and blame everything on me, plus it isn't all that bad here, you know. Good looking guys, nice people, come on, you guys, this'll be great!" she said, trying to look on the bright side and save herself from another confrontation that someone might overhear.

"You know what? You're right. We don't need to blame people, but we are getting out of here ASAP, got it? And besides, why are you concerned about good looking guys? You have a boyfriend! And what was that about last night?" Angie was still angry.

"What was what about?" Tamori asked, not sure what she was talking about.

"You and that Gotan or whatever were together last night in bed! What kind of crap was that?" Angie asked angrily.

"What?! You mean Goten? I have no idea what you're talking about! Goten? Oh my gosh!" Tamori was panicking. Her and Goten???

"No, Denise, it was Gohan, she doesn't know their names yet," Monique said.

"Oh, right," Tamori said, relieved. Now she knew what she was talking about. "Oh, and don't call me Denise. Here, my name is Tamori, okay? Angie, we were watching TV and we fell asleep. It's just like when you watch TV with your friends and you fall asleep on the couch with them, Angie, honest!" Tamori said, explaining to Angie, hoping they would understand.

"I believe you," Angie finally said. "Come on, Monique. Denise, I mean, Tamori, get ready to go, and we'll se you later," she said, standing to leave.

"Wait," Tamori said to them. "What about names?" she asked.

"Huh?" Monique said, giving Tamori a puzzled look. "What about names?"

"Well, you guys need new names if you're going to be around here without them thinking we're stranger than we already are. How about…" Tamori began.

"No," Angie said simply. "We'll have no more part in this. Our names will stay the same, and we will leave as soon as we can," she said simply.

Tamori was surprised. Finally, she spoke. "I…I don't understand…" she said quietly. 

"We don't want to stay here. Don't you get it? You should want to get back to your boyfriend ASAP. I thought you liked him, but then once you're out of his sight, you're hitting on other guys after you complaining because you were afraid your boyfriend was hitting on other girls. What's happened to you?" Angie hissed.

"Nothing has happened to me, and I'm not hitting on anyone. Think about it. In our world, none of this exists! So doesn't that mean that in here our world no longer exists? So that means my boyfriend doesn't exist, and those guys you like don't exist, either!" Tamori explained, excited.

"Doesn't exist?! What is your problem? You will get us out of here, and you will stop talking all of this nonsense!" Angie said angrily.

"Nonsense? I have a nonexistent boyfriend while I'm here! I also have no parents, nothing! Same with you guys! I don't know how to get us out of here, and frankly, I don't care! Don't you remember all of the bad things that happened to us while we were in 'our world'? Well that doesn't happen here! My grandmother won't die, my best friend won't move 1,000 miles away, and my parents won't get divorced or fight over me. I won't get beat up by my brothers; I won't be an outcast in school just because I'm different for half of the school year and have to wait until I go to a new school to make friends. When I go to a new school, my best friend won't be suicidal, my close friends won't die in accidents over the weekend, and my boyfriend won't break up with me! Shit like that doesn't happen here!" Tamori yelled.

Monique and Angie were silent. They knew all of this stuff had happened to her almost all at once, but they had no idea that it bothered her so much. She had seemed to hide her feelings so well for so long. "Yeah, but what does happen here is people try to kill these people constantly and try to take over the world or destroy it. You don't want that, do you? And don't you want to go back to your boyfriend?" Monique asked quietly.

"No. Yes and no. I love him, but I want to be here, and who cares if they try? Goku always wins," Tamori whispered. "I understand you want to leave, and I'm not going to stop you, but I do think that we should at least change your names for right now, okay?" she asked once more.

"No. I stand firm on that one. We want out, we will not get attached, and we will not have anything else to do with this," Angie said quietly.

Tamori nodded. "Goodbye then. See you soon," she said, opening the door for them. They left, and Tamori went to get cleaned up. She got in the shower and turned up the heat until she could barely stand the heat. She closed her eyes and thought about things again as her skin burned under the water. She found some shampoo and washed her hair. She got out of the shower and dried off, then looked, for the first time, at the clothes Bulma had brought her.

They were short, very short, denim shorts, and a short pink shirt that stopped right above her belly button. She looked at them again and shook her head, folding them back up. She looked around for a brush, wearing only a towel, and sat down in front of a mirror to brush her hair. What she saw in the window almost made her scream. 

"Who the hell are you?" she asked the girl in the window. When the girl didn't answer back, she realized who she must have been. "Omigod…you're me…she said, reaching out to touch the window that was a mirror. "Whoa…" she said. "I'm so pale…" she said, used to having a much darker skin tone. Her hair was a dark, dark purple that was only purple in the light but looked black in the dark. It was longer than her hair had eve been in her life. It reached halfway down her back in tight curls and waves. She had large, beautiful blue eyes. "Whoa…" she said again, touching the mirror, just to be sure it was really her. It was…

She continued to stare into the mirror until someone knocked on the door. "Yes?" she yelled.

"Can I come in? It's Bulma. Are you ready yet? It seems as if we're going alone today," Bulma said all at once.

"Come in," she said. Bulma came in. 

"Why aren't you dressed yet, Tamori? Is there a problem?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah. The clothes don't fit at all…" she said, handing her the clothes that she didn't even bother to try on.

"Oh. Well uh…I could try and find some new ones for you…I'll be back in about ten minutes, okay?" Bulma said, turning to leave.

"Hey, uh, I could just borrow some of Trunks' clothes for now, until we go shopping, isn't his room closer?" she asked.

"Are you sure? Well, I suppose that I could…Well, we'll get out of here much quicker, I guess. Okay, I'll be right back," she said, leaving the room.

Minutes later, Bulma returned with a pair of Trunks' jeans and a black, tight-fitting tank top and some of his shoes. Tamori slipped it on, and they were on their way. At the mall, they continuously stopped in stores Tamori did not want to be in. Stores with skimpy clothes and girly clothes. Finally, they passed by an athletic store and Tamori dragged Bulma inside. Tamori quickly picked out some stuff. She got sweatbands of multiple colors for her wrists, some soccer equipment, some running shoes, and some sweat suits. When she brought them all back to Bulma, Bulma looked at her funny.

"Is that it?" she asked when Tamori brought back and armful of stuff. "And why do you want all of this, anyway?" she asked.

"What do you mean is that it? This has got to be at least one hundred dollars. And I want all of this stuff for training purposes," she said.

"Okay," she said. "No problem. One- hundred dollars? That's it?" Bulma said, looking at Tamori. Tamori just looked at her. "Come on, lets buy all of this and get some real clothes," Bulma said. So they paid for their stuff and went to some clothes stores. Everything Tamori picked out was tomboyish and conservative. "Oh, come on…you have too many pairs of pants. Let's find you some cute clothes," Bulma said.

"But I don't like cute…" Tamori said as she was dragged out of the store she was currently in.

"Oh yes you do," Bulma said, dragging her into another store. She grabbed some clothes off of racks and handed them to Tamori. "Here. Try these on," Bulma said.

She took them and tried them on in one of the dressing rooms. "Tamori, are you done yet?" Bulma asked after a few minutes had passed.

"Yes," she said shortly.

"Come on out and show me your clothes, then" Bulma said.

"No," she said stubbornly.

"Oh come on," Bulma said. "Pleeeeeaaaaaaaase?" she said through the changing room door. Then a young man who worked at the store walked up to her.

"May I help you, miss?" he asked politely.

"Not unless you can get her out of this dressing room," Bulma said sarcastically. Then, the door opened. The man's jaw dropped. Tamori was wearing a black spandex three-quarter-length shirt with a white low-cut collar and a short black mini skirt.

"Wow…" he whispered to himself.

"I hate it," Tamori said simply like a spoiled brat.

"What? Why? It looks so good on you. What's wrong with it?" she asked, surprised.

"Too much skin," Tamori said.

"What? Puh-leez! It's gotta be a crime to have such nice legs and not show them," Bulma said. Tamori rolled her eyes.

"I agree," the man said, looking at her. Tamori looked at him for a second and then looked back at Bulma.

"We'll take it," Bulma said. They took another pile of clothes up to the register and bought them.

But on her way out, Tamori got a little extra something. The man who worked at the store gave her his phone number and asked her out on a date that night. She politely declined, but told him she'd give him a call. "Yeah right," she said, after they had left the store.

"Why did you turn him down? He was cute!" Bulma asked Tamori.

"Then you go out with him. I don't like him," Tamori said. "Come on, let's go," she said, pulling Bulma's arm.

"You know, you'll never go out on a date if you act like that," Bulma said.

"Oh well," Tamori said. She really didn't care at the moment. She had other things on her mind.

And the rest of their day went pretty much like that, Tamori always fighting against the "girly" clothes and refusing to even try on anything pink.

They finished shopping and went home with ten giant bags. Tamori went up to her room and unpacked them. They ate dinner and Tamori got a few suspicious looks from Vegeta, which made her more nervous than before. They made light conversation at the table. After Tamori finished, she excused herself and went back upstairs. She changed into some sweat pants and a tight sleeveless whit T-shirt. She laid down on her bed and waited for nine o' clock to come around. She stared at the ceiling until 8:30 and then fell asleep.

Vegeta walked into Tamori's room silently at 9:00 only to find her asleep. His face twisted into a frown. He looked at her sprawled across the bed and then smirked. _She's asleep…how perfect_ Vegeta thought as he smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Uh-oh! What does Vegeta have in store for Tamori, and why is it perfect that she's asleep? It's not perfect like that, you sickos… What's he going to do to her for being asleep when she should be ready? Why did I take so long to update? Well, I had tons of homework and spent a lot of time on sports and school, plus, I kind of lost interest for a little while since nobody reviewed my last chapter…

Okay, so I took forever to update this! Leave me alone! I'm updating now, okay? And I suppose that I also have to update Nothing Lasts Forever and My Interview with Vegeta since somebody actually showed some interest in it…what a surprise…seriously. Well that's my next little fanfiction project, so give me lots of reviews and I'll update more often cuz it makes me sad when people don't review. It makes me think I have no talent and no one likes me…however true that may be…anyway…Adios! By the way, I spent 526 minutes on this chapter! Please don't hate me now! I spent a lot of time on this! Review!…Please…


	8. Uh

Okay so I haven't been updating as much as I should be…leave me alone…just kidding. Go ahead and email me or ~*REVIEW *~ if you actually wish for me to update (I prefer reviews to emails, but whatever). I don't think I've gotten too many reviews, which is mainly why I never updated it. However, I did get reviews for my other two that I thought the whole world hated…go figure. Anyway, I guess I'll update those now but only because people said they liked them ^_^. And thank you so much, Siphyis Pendragon for all of your praise and support. Go read her story. It's very good and very interesting and is very much worth your time. Be sure and review, because we authors don't know if people read our story if no one bothers to review…it's really not that hard, people!!! 

Oh yeah, I got Super Android 13 the movie! It is the greatest!!! And watch Samurai X: Rurouni Kenshin the movie; it's so cool! It's sad, too! Anyway, I'm sure you guys (if there's even anyone out there…I would know if people would review…) don't care, so I guess I'll get on with this story…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta looked down at Tamori as she slept. She seemed to be troubled, even in her sleep. He gently lifted the covers and saw that she was wearing long loose- fitting shorts and a tank top. At least she was in her training clothes… if you could call them that. He carefully picked her up out of bed, as not to wake her up. He carried her silently into the bathroom and put her on the shower floor carefully. He then turned on the water as cold as possible and stepped away from the shower door.

Tamori's eyes shot open. "Ah…WHAT THE HELL?" she screamed, standing up and backing into the wall. She reached over and turned off the water quickly. "I wonder how I got in there…" Tamori mumbled to herself in the process of lifting her shirt over her head to change into some dry clothes.

Vegeta saw this and decided to make his presence known. "I see you're awake. It's about time," he said, staring at Tamori.

"Huh?" she said, pulling her shirt down in a hurry. "Hey, it was you, wasn't it? You put me in there! Why?" Just then she remembered what she was supposed to be doing tonight. "Right. Sorry, Vegeta, I fell asleep. If you'll give me a few minutes, I'll change out of these wet clothes and then I'll be ready," she said.

"No. You've already wasted seventeen minutes now," he said, looking at the clock on her dresser. Tamori glanced over at the clock.

"So? What's a few minutes? I'll be ready soon," Tamori said, grabbing a towel on her way to her dresser to pick out some new clothes.

"Soon? Now." Vegeta said, grabbing her arm. "You need to learn respect, and one of the first things you need to learn is being on time. We're leaving. Now," he said, pulling on her arm.

"But I'm not ready," Tamori whined. "And I'm wet…and cold. Let me go," she said. Still, Vegeta pulled on her arm. He turned to drag her off to the gravity room. When he felt her still resist, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the room. 

She kicked and pounded on his back. "Let me go!" she kept saying, but Vegeta ignored it. Finally, she gave up and folded her arms like a spoiled brat. They reached the room and Vegeta opened the door with his other hand. They walked into the room and he put her down on the ground. She still had her arms folded over her chest and an angry look on her face. She wouldn't even look at Vegeta.

Vegeta sat down directly in front of her, folded his arms and stared straight at her. When she noticed him staring at her, she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Finally, she cracked.

"What?!?" she couldn't stand people just sitting and staring at her like that, especially when she was in a bad mood, like now.

"I don't get you. What is your problem?" Vegeta asked simply, still staring at her. Tamori looked confused.

"I don't know, maybe you threw me in a cold shower and dragged me here freezing cold and wet? Could that be why?" Tamori said, annoyed.

Vegeta smirked. "You brought that upon yourself, child. Don't blame me," Vegeta said, not once breaking his glare.

Tamori glared back at him with five times the intensity. "I do blame you. And don't call me child," she said angrily.

Vegeta shrugged. "Fine. Blame whomever you want. Then what shall I call you?" Vegeta asked, making Tamori more irritated.

"By my real name, duh," she said sarcastically.

"Which is?"

Tamori hesitated. "Tamori," she said simply.

Vegeta sensed her hesitation and took a mental note of it. "Fine, Tamori, if that's even your real name. You need to get over it. It was your own fault that you got thrown into a cold shower, and being angry just blocks your senses," Vegeta said, droning on. He paused when he thought Tamori wasn't paying attention, which she wasn't. "You're not listening. Why?" Vegeta said, irritated.

Tamori didn't answer. Vegeta waved in front of her face. "Huh? Oh, uh…I was listening…" she trailed off. Vegeta sighed. "Hey, didn't you bring me in here to train, when are we going to start training? I want to train," Tamori whined.

"Never. I will never train you. At least not until you quit being so disrespectful and childish," Vegeta said, folding his arms.

"Disrespectful and childish?? Well, I am neither, so train me now! And if you won't, then Gohan will. So I'll be on my way," Tamori said, and stood up to leave angrily. 

"No you will not. You will stay here until I excuse you," Vegeta said with an edge in his voice.

Tamori put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Okay dad," she said sarcastically. "Watch me," she said. She turned abruptly and took a step.

"Stop," Vegeta said, staring at her back angrily.

Tamori smirked. "Ha. Try and stop-" Tamori froze in her tracks. She couldn't move at all. "What the…" she said with extreme effort, trying to move.

Vegeta appeared in front of her. Tamori would have stepped back if she could move. "Stopped you." Vegeta said, smirking. 

"Let me go you psychotic dullard before you regret it," Tamori spat out angrily.

"Oh I see someone's been reading the dictionary," Vegeta said sarcastically. "What do you think you could possibly do? You can't even move let alone make me regret anything. You're not exactly in the position for making commands, now are you?" Vegeta said with an edge to his voice. Tamori growled. "Now that I've got you here, let me make one thing perfectly clear," Vegeta said, grabbing her collar and pulling her to his face. "You will do as I say, when I say it. No one else will train you either, not even Gohan. I've made it perfectly clear that you are not to be trained by anyone else but me. And that won't even happen until you fix your bratty attitude, and I get the feeling that won't be happening soon, so you'll just have to wait **patiently** for a while. You understand?" he finished.

When Tamori didn't respond, he shook her. She continued with her dirty glare. "I don't read the dictionary," she responded, lightening up a little. He let go of her collar and dropped her on the ground with a thud. She could move again

"That's not what I asked you. Were you even listening to me?" Vegeta said slightly impatiently.

"Yes I understand, although I do think that's stupid. I want to train now and I don't see any point in waiting. The longer I wait, the worse off I may be," Tamori said.

He crouched next to her. "You may think you know, but I know way better than you do. You'll have to trust me on this one," Vegeta concluded.

"So if you weren't even going to train me, why did you drag me out of bed anyway? That was dumb," Tamori said, resentful.

"To see if maybe you were ready for training. Which you aren't and won't be for a long while," Vegeta said.

"So just because I have a bad attitude I can't train? That's a bunch of garbage," Tamori said, still upset.

"That and I don't trust you to use your training properly and you have to learn how to appreciate things. Plus you learn too slowly right now. Maybe once you become more observant or fix your attitude. But I will begin your training the minute you are ready, and trust me, I will know," Vegeta promised.

Tamori sighed. "Alright, I guess I understand, not like I'm happy about it, but whatever," she said. Vegeta stood up and offered her a hand to help her up. She graciously accepted. "So now what?" she asked.

"You may as well go back to sleep. You'll have to wake up early tomorrow since you're going shopping…again…" Vegeta said, rolling his eyes.

"Huh? What for?" Tamori said. She really was not looking forward to it. Another day of shopping. Sheesh. What for?

"It seems as if school is starting soon and you must go for school supplies or whatever," Vegeta said, shrugging.

'School supplies. I guess it's not that bad. Bulma couldn't possibly pick out any kind of embarrassing school supplies, could she? Not like the clothes she made her get today, jeez,' Tamori thought. "Okay, I guess…did she say what time?" she asked aloud.

"How am I supposed to know, and why should I care?" Vegeta asked. "Come on," he said, turning around. He walked with he down the hallway until they reached her room. "Remember what I said."

Tamori nodded and went inside her room, shutting the door behind her. "I sure am successful. Jeez… this is harder than I thought…" she whispered. She took off her shirt and got into bed, reflecting on the day. She fell asleep some time later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Monique and Angie were trying to figure out their escape. "Damnit! There is no way to get out of this place! Only Denise would know. Or maybe she could make something to send us back. She's the damn science genius, right?" Angie yelled in frustration, slamming her fists on the bed.

"Yes, you're right, but how could she possibly make something like that? Wait! Bulma has the supplies for sure, and I'm sure Denise could figure out something. I know we'll make it back! But I don't think Denise wants to go back, so it'll make it that much harder, huh?" Monique said, deep in thought.

"Well it won't do us any good staying up all night trying to figure something out. Let's get some rest, okay Monique? We'll figure out what to do in the morning, and for sure, Denise or Tamori or whatever will get us back home," Angie said, pulling the covers up to her shoulders.

Monique couldn't agree more. She was exhausted. She nodded and yawned. "Okay. But if you wake up before me, wake me up before you do anything, and I'll do the same for you, okay?" Monique said, also pulling up the covers on her bed. A few minutes later, they were both asleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tamori was tossing and turning in her bed dreaming a strange dream. She was surrounded by darkness and she kept hearing familiar voices, but she just couldn't place them. She knew she was there for a reason, but what? Why wasn't anyone there? Suddenly, two figures appeared, and they looked as if they were females.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Monique and Angie were also tossing and turning in their beds. They were fading into darkness together only to see a figure that seemed to already be settled in and staring directly at them. They finally were completely consumed by the darkness, only to have a small bit of light illuminating themselves and the figure. Tamori!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was Monique and Angie fading into the light. "Hey guys, do you know what's going on?" Tamori asked, walking towards the two of them.

"Funny, we were just talking about you, Denise," Angie said. "You need to figure out how to get me and Monique back, even if you'd rather stay here," she said, threateningly.

"Yeah," Monique chimed in. Tamori and Angie both glanced at her. "What?" she said.

"Hey, my name here is Tamori, get it right, okay? I'll get you guys back, but not at the moment. I don't really know how…" Tamori said.

"What do you mean you don't know? Use your brain for something worthwhile for once! Come on! You're the science genius! You got us here, you get us out!" Angie said desperately, shaking Tamori just as she was about to interject. Suddenly, another figure was fading into the light. "Huh?" Angie said, confused. "Who is that?"

It was Jordan. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked when he saw Angie holding Tamori's collar with Monique standing behind Angie.

"Whoah," Monique said. "Where did you come from?" she said, kind of nervous.

"Well, it seems as if Denise is the one responsible for getting us here, and she doesn't even know how to get us out of here," Angie said, looking at Jordan.

"That's okay. I want to stay here anyway, it's much better than our world," Jordan said simply. Angie and Monique looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What?" Angie said, completely confused. "Whatever. You can stay too and help us get out of here" she said curtly.

"**_There is no need for that. I have brought you all here for a reason_**," a voice interrupted.

"Ah!" Tamori screamed, surprised. "What? Who are you?" Tamori asked, looking around quickly.

"**_That is not important. What is important is that two of you wish to leave while the other two do not. Am I correct?_**" 

"Uh, yeah. Jordan and I want to stay and Angie and Monique want to leave," Tamori yelled into the darkness.

"**_Yes. Well I can send Monique and Angie back at a price that Tamori and Joey will have to pay._**"

"Anything!" Angie yelled into the darkness. "Wait a minute…Joey??" she asked, bewildered. Jordan raised his hand. "My gosh, you guys are insane. Why couldn't you at least keep your names? Whatever…I don't even care," Angie said, shaking her head.

"**_Alright, but do you agree to pay the price, Tamori and Joey?_**" 

"What price?" 'Joey' yelled.

"Wait! Keep Jordan –er- Joey out of it! I will pay all by myself!" Tamori yelled. "I got us into this damn mess, and I will pay for it! Name your price!" she yelled louder.

"**_Damnit will you stop yelling? I can hear you! Gosh!_**"

"…" 

"**_That is a most unusual request, however, I will do it for you. Angie and Monique, you will be gone from this world forever and you will not remember a thing about it. Tamori, you are brave for taking this on by yourself, but your bravery will not be rewarded… The price you must pay is…_**" the voice began to fade.

"Is what? Is what?" she asked. "Wait!" she yelled. "Come back!" 

"Tamori, wake up! Are you alright?" Vegeta was shaking her. "I could feel your energy dropping. Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

Tamori tried to answer but couldn't. Something was choking her. Vegeta helped her sit up and she keeled over and began to cough. She could feel blood coming up through her cough as it stained her sheets with every cough. Her whole body ached with every cough as it sent her into convulsions. Everything began to get blurry as she went limp in Vegeta's arms and fell back into a deep sleep.

"**_You are going to have to suffer for bringing your friends here against their will. Sending them back will cause severe problems within you for the time being. Sharing the consequences with Joey would have made you better off, but because of your arrogance, you are going to become very sick. You may survive, but then you may not. It depends on your initial health._**"

"What? You mean you couldn't have told us this before I accepted?****Isn't there anything that can be done?" Tamori panicked in her sleep. But she could feel no pain in her sleep and she had no idea what was going on with her body right now.

"**_You seem to have a very healthy body and very good health care at this time. It seems as if you have good chances. You are very lucky._**"

"Tamori. Tamori, wake up. It's me, Gohan," Gohan said. It seemed they were in a hospital. There were people completely surrounding her bed. Including Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Joey, two nurses, and even Goku. "Good, she's awake," Gohan said when Tamori opened her eyes.

"She's going to be fine, but I think we're going to have to keep her here over night to make sure there are no problems. We'll be back soon, and if there are any problems, be sure to call us. Visiting hours are over in a few hours, so you're welcome to stay for a while," one of the nurses said. They both turned and left.

"Alright," Trunks said, never removing his eyes from Tamori. Tamori slowly sat up, still somewhat confused.

All of a sudden, she jerked up. "Where are Monique and Angie? What's going on? Why am I here? What happened?" she asked all at once.

Everyone around her looked confused except for Joey. "Monique and Angie? Who are they? You must have been dreaming," Gohan said comfortingly, holding Tamori's hand.

"You're here because my father felt your energy dropping and when he found you, you started coughing up blood and fainted, so we brought you here," Trunks said, stepping up towards the head of the bed and glancing at Gohan. He ran his fingers through her hair. "You made us so worried. Don't ever do this again, okay?" he said affectionately. "Oh, and by the way, this is Son Goku," Trunks said, gesturing towards Goku.

'Like I didn't know that,' Tamori thought. "Oh, nice to meet you, sir," she said, putting her hand out to shake. He took her hand in a firm but gentle grip.

"Just call me Goku," he said. There was an awkward silence then. Tamori decided to break it with a stupid comment.

"Wow, you look a lot like Gohan. Are you guys related?" she asked stupidly. Goku laughed.

"Yeah, he's my son," he said. "He's told me a lot about you. And then when we heard you were sick, I decided to check it out as well," he said nicely.

"Oh," Tamori said. "I would have thought you were brothers. You look so young," Tamori said, amazed at how closely aged they really did look.

"So who are Monique and Angie?" Vegeta asked Tamori.

Joey decided to butt in right then. "She must have been delirious. I think she still has a fever," he said, touching her forehead.

"I was asking Tamori," Vegeta said, glaring at Joey.

"Maybe Joey's right," Tamori said. "Maybe I imagined them or they were in my dream or something," she said, wiping a strand of hair from her face. "I do feel better, though. I'd like to go home now," she said, reaching to take off some of the cords coming from her arms.

"There'll be none of that," the nurse said, coming back into the room and taking Tamori's hand off of the cord. "We still need to monitor you overnight and make sure you'll be alright," she said.

Tamori flinched. "But I'll be fine," she said, not wanting to stay in the hospital.

"That's what they all say. Besides, your father has already signed you in for a stay as long as necessary, so everything will be fine. We'll take perfect care of you," she said politely smiling. It was so obvious that was her job.

"My father?" Tamori asked, confused. Then she glanced at Vegeta. 'Oh god, why is he making me stay here? That jerk!' she thought.

"Yes, honey, right over here," she said, pointing at Vegeta. "You ought to get some rest, you look tired," she said, once again being way over nice. "Visiting hours will be over in about an hour and a half, but I don't mind if you stay longer, as long as security doesn't find you here, so I'll be back soon. Remember, call me if there are any problems," she said, and left.

They sat around and talked for about two more hours before Goku mentioned that they should go and let Tamori get her rest. 

Joey reached out to hug Tamori, and when he did, he whispered something in her ear. "Remember, Monique and Angie are gone," he said almost inaudibly. No one even noticed. Tamori nodded.

"I hope you feel better," Gohan said, also hugging her then leaving.

"It was nice meeting you. Hopefully next time we meet each other, you won't be here, alright?" Goku said, smiling and hugging Tamori.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, get some rest," Trunks said, hugging Tamori and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Tamori, honey, we'll see you tomorrow. Take it easy, alright?" Bulma said giving her a short hug and leaving.

"Why are you making me stay here?" Tamori said to Vegeta when he was the last one in the room. "There's nothing wrong with me," she said.

"Oh really, you call losing almost all of your life energy, coughing up blood and then fainting on me nothing? I'd hate to see what you call something," Vegeta said, somewhat angry. "What, are you afraid of hospitals or something?" he asked.

"Uh…no…I just don't like needles…they scare me and I don't like the smell of corrosion and death, and I don't like all of the cleaning solutions and sanitizers they use, and I don't like…FINE! I am afraid of hospitals! Happy? Jeez I said it!" Tamori said, folding her arms.

"Hey, relax, wouldn't want you to raise your blood pressure and have to take some blood tests on you..." Vegeta smirked at Tamori's horrified expression. "Trunks will be here to get you tomorrow," he said, turning to leave.

"What, no hug for me, _dad_?" Tamori said, semi- sarcastically, stretching out her arms for a hug.

" I am _not_ your father, nor do I wish to be," Vegeta said, not facing Tamori.

"Then why did you tell the nurse lady that you were?" Tamori asked, confused.

"I was concerned about you," Vegeta said. "There was no other way to keep you here than to lie and say I was your father," he said. Just then, the nurse walked in.

"Hey, security is coming through here pretty soon, so you might as well leave before you get caught here. Go ahead and give your daughter a hug and say goodbye, sir. I don't want you to get in trouble," she said sweetly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed. He walked over to Tamori and gave her a hug. No need to arise suspicion. They already had trouble believing that he was her father in the first place with no ID. "Don't get used to this," he whispered in her ear. 

"I won't, " she whispered back. He pulled away and turned to leave. Just as he hit the door, Tamori said, "Bye _dad_," with slight emphasis on the word. 

Vegeta flinched and turned around. Out of sight of the nurse, he shot her a dirty look. When she looked at him, he plastered on a fake smile and waved to Tamori.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, well there goes the last chapter of DBEL AU, I hope you guys enjoyed this story. It meant so much to me that a few people actually spent some of their valuable time reading and reviewing. Well, good-bye to you all and I hope you enjoyed reading this little waste of time as much as I enjoyed writing it, which was a lot. Especially since I spent so much time on this chapter, well, happy reading and reviewing! ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Puh-lease tell me you guys did not just believe that! If you did, uh…do you not realize that these past seven chapters were merely an introduction to the plot and induction of unnecessary characters? If you didn't well, it's okay…we're all a little slow sometimes… Anyway, if you didn't believe it, good for you. If you broke down in tears as soon as you read it, then I'm sorry for making you so sad. If you are currently laughing hysterically, stop it…it wasn't that funny. If you rolled your eyes at my lame sense of humor, good for you, don't talk to me anymore. Just kidding…jeez, don't cry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews. To tell you guys the truth, I had been done with the last chapter for about five weeks and this one has been started for about three and a half. I was just too lazy to update the last chapter, but this one came out sooner. So all of my ranting and raving about reviews was before I got any, so don't think I'm spoiled or expect too much of my readers, like a review or anything. No cliffhanger today thanks to a certain reviewer, no names given…*Ahem* you know who you are…fine…to tell you the truth, I kind of forgot the person's name…hehe…I think it's dragongirl or something like that and if not, don't be offended. I'll fix it in the next chapter. I'm kind of in a rush to get this chapter up and am about to start the next one in five minutes or so…but I do appreciate the comments, though, so please, review constantly. There is no such thing as too many reviews! I take questions, comments, insults, constructive criticism, folk tales (okay, not really), jokes, stories, songs, riddles, praise, sonnets, limericks, cookies and money, so feel free to send me any of the aforementioned in a review. Thanks for your time. One more thing. Sorry if there are any missing "k" 's seeing as how my keyboard kind of misses them sometimes, but I try to go back and fix them if I notice them. Later!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

If you have made it this far without closing the window, wow, I didn't know you cared so much about my thoughts! Later! Please review! 381 minutes of my valuable time went into the writing of this chapter. Don't hate, appreciate! ^_^


	9. Yay School!

Disclaimer: DBZ: not mine, Characters: not mine, Money: not mine. Why must you make me suffer and admit that all I own is this ramen that sits beside me? No! Give it back! Mine! Beef is my favorite flavor! It's mine! All mine!

Yay! Happy time! It's time for the next chapter of DBEL AU! Whoopee! Am I the only one excited or what? I'll take the first answer, please. Hey I got the answer right! Yay! Uh…don't ask…the less you know the better. I'm happy because this guy who was mad at me because of some stuff forgave me on Friday night at my school's Luau dance type thingy. And I got to dance with him, too! Actually, he was dancing with me to get the facts straight. But I had more fun dancing with this guy I didn't like we danced for a long time. He got all jealous when this guy that I like was dancing with me. Anyway, I'm sure you guys don't get it or don't care, so I'll just ramble on about something else or start the story. Ooh…decisions, decisions…

Ah what the heck…story time!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Next day. Trunks awoke and prepared himself to go pick up Tamori from the hospital. After he was dressed, he checked himself one more time in the mirror. Satisfied, he headed towards the door. He ran into Vegeta on the way.

"Are you going to pick up the girl now?" Vegeta asked, rudely.

"Yes, father, I am going to pick up _Tamori_" Trunks answered, stressing Tamori's name. He turned and walked out the door frustrated, tripping over the step. Trunks caught himself and tried to play it off as he walked faster. Vegeta's laughter faded as he got into his car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tamori woke up and stretched. She glanced over at the clock 10:32. Trunks would be coming soon to take her home. Man she was starving. She had slept soundly for most of the night, except when she woke up drenched in sweat and afraid around 4:00 in the morning. She couldn't even remember her dream. All she could remember was something about squirrels and that she was afraid. She was very afraid.

She looked around the room. There was a small chair next to her bed, a table with her breakfast on it, and a large window with the curtains pulled to the sides. She looked out the window from her bed and saw the parking lot and on the other side, a large field of grass with scattered flowers here and there. She looked longer and realized what it was. A cemetery. Her eyes widened. Tamori thought it was a strange coincidence that the hospital was right next to the cemetery. She definitely didn't want to come back here again. She couldn't wait for Trunks to pick her up. She wanted out of this place.

A nurse that she recognized as Eoife chose that moment to walk in. "Oh, you're awake. How are we feeling today?" she asked sweetly.

Tamori hated to be spoken to like that. She was sick, not three. "Oh, I'm feeling much better. Did my family say when they were going to pick me up?" she asked.

"That's good. Oh, you can't go home today," she said as she poured a glass of water. "You have a very slow heart rate and we're afraid you may be dying," the nurse said sweetly, looking at the water.

"What?" Tamori screamed, grabbing Eoife's collar. "I am not dying and will not die in this stupid hospital! I am an athlete and athletes have slow heart rates! I will leave today whether my family comes to get me or not, Eva!" Tamori yelled, shaking Eoife.

"I was just kidding! Relax!" Eoife said, straightening her uniform. "And by the way, it's Eoife," she said, pointing to her tag.

"Eva" Tamori said.

"Eoife" Eoife replied.

"Eo-fah?" Tamori said, struggling with her name.

She sighed. "Close enough. Well someone's here for you right now, he's downstairs checking you out," she told her.

"Thank goodness," Tamori said, relaxed. 

Eoife laughed. Tamori glared at her.

"Excuse me, but I fail to see what's so funny. Would you mind filling me in?" Tamori asked, semi-rudely.

"It's the grave-yard, isn't it? Everyone who stays in this room is always so creeped out and they say that the cemetery next to the hospital isn't exactly encouraging," Eoife said, gesturing out the window. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Although it is very convenient. When we lose a patient, we just bury them across the street! We get a lot of use out of it also. Come to think of it, that could be why there are so many empty rooms and we're losing business…nah," Eoife said, smiling.

Tamori looked horrified. Eoife burst out laughing again. Tamori rolled her eyes. "Gotcha!" Eoife said. "Nah, that cemetery has been there for so long, and this hospital is relatively new. It was just a convenient location. The cemetery has nothing to do with anything. I just like to creep people out who are on this side of the building by telling them that!" she said, smiling.

"Tee hee," Tamori said sarcastically. She was not in the mood right now for games. She just wanted out of this place right now. Where in the heck was Trunks? Eoife was still laughing. Tamori rolled her eyes again. It wasn't that funny. That wasn't even something to joke about in her opinion. "You know, it's better to let someone think you are an idiot than to open your mouth and prove it," Tamori said. "Oh, who got who now?" she said, smirking.

"You are one evil little child," Eoife said. Tamori frowned. "And that's why I love you so much!" she said, hugging Tamori. She pulled away and smiled. Trunks chose that moment to walk in the room. Thank goodness. 

"Tamori!" Trunks said. "You look so much better! Are you ready to go now?" he asked when he saw her look towards him.

"Yes. Well, Eoife, it's been, uh, fun I suppose," Tamori said politely, shaking Eoife's hand. 

"It was nice meeting you, Tamori," she said sincerely. "See you next time," she said. Tamori looked at her funny.

"Oh there won't be a next time. At least I won't need treatment. But Trunks, he another story," she said, elbowing Trunks. He just smiled. 

Tamori and Trunks turned and left the hospital and walked through the parking lot in silence. Trunks walked up to his convertible and got in and was in the process of putting the top down when he got an idea. 

"It's a really nice day out today," Trunks said. Tamori nodded in agreement. "Do you want to fly instead?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said excitedly. "I mean, uh, yeah. That would be a great idea," she said, trying not to sound too thrilled.

"Good. Come on; let's go somewhere that no one will see us take off. We don't want anyone to get suspicious or freaked out or anything," he said, pushing a button to turn his car into a capsule. They walked for about a mile or so to a deserted park surrounded by tall trees. They walked up a small hill and looked around. "Okay, let's go," Trunks said, taking off. Tamori folded her arms and watched him go. Once he reached about 50 feet, he looked down and realized Tamori wasn't with him. He motioned for her to come and she pointed at the ground. Trunks sighed and landed. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I thought you wanted to fly home," he said, somewhat confused.

She knocked on his head as if it were hollow. "Anyone home? I can't fly, genius," she said, folding her arms. 

"Oh! That's right! I guess I'll carry you, come on, take my hand," he said, holding out his hand. Tamori took it gingerly and Trunks rose slowly, pulling her up with him. Tamori gripped his hand tightly with both hands for dear life. "It's okay, relax. I won't drop you," Trunks said once they were flying. Tamori slowly let one hand go so they were flying side by side. She opened her eyes slowly and watched the ground pass beneath them.

"Wow," she whispered. This was so cool. She felt their hands slipping apart slowly when the picked up speed. Their hands came apart and she grabbed onto Trunks quickly, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

Trunks sighed and stopped in midair. "Let go real quick. I won't drop you," Trunks said, trying to calm her down. She slowly and reluctantly let go. This was much harder than he thought it would be. He disappeared and reappeared behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Is this okay?" he asked into Tamori's ear. She gulped and nodded. "Okay then," he said, and they took off again, faster this time.

All Tamori could think was that this was totally amazing. She was flying through the air. _This is so totally cool!_ She thought. A few minutes later, they started to descend. Tamori was disappointed. They landed in the back yard of Capsule Corp. and walked to the back door. 

Tamori was the first to reach the door to a room that looked like a living room only to see Vegeta and Bulma engaged in each other deeply on the couch. Bulma opened her eyes and sat up straight quickly, knocking Vegeta off the couch and onto the floor. She wiped at her mouth as if that would make what Tamori had just seen go away. "Uh…" she said awkwardly. 

"Tamori! You're home! Uh, we were just…" Bulma began, embarrassed.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Vegeta asked rudely. "This isn't your room, you know," Vegeta stated.

"Have you ever heard of locking the damn door if you don't want any visitors, idiot?" Tamori said, rubbing her head. "I mean, EW, gross!" she said.

Vegeta growled. "Why you little…! How dare you give me such an attitude!" he said, slowly standing up.

"Little what?" she said, tauntingly. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I insult the poor little prince?" she said, laughing. 

"Why I oughta…" Vegeta said, advancing towards Tamori. Bulma stood between them.

"Vegeta, what are you doing? She just came out of the hospital…" she yelled angrily.

"And she's going right back!" Vegeta said, taking another step towards Tamori. She was scared now; maybe she pushed him too far.

"Jeez, Vegeta, I was just kidding," she said, taking a step back into…surprisingly Goku.

"Hey Tamori, how's it going?" he asked innocently. Tamori just jumped behind Goku for cover. Goku looked over his shoulder at Tamori, confused. "Not so well, I guess," he said, laughing when he saw Vegeta's furious expression. "What'd you do, call him short?" Goku whispered to Tamori.

"I heard that!" he yelled, infuriated.

"Oh, get over it, Vegeta, she was just kidding and I'm sure she didn't mean any of it," Bulma said to Vegeta. "Right, Tamori?" she asked, not taking her eyes off Vegeta.

Tamori peeked around Goku slowly. "Yeah," she said meekly. "Sorry, Vegeta. I was just kidding," she said, not moving from behind the safety of Goku.

"She's only sorry because she's afraid," Vegeta muttered. Trunks pulled on the back of Tamori's shirt lightly. She jumped, surprised.

"Let's go upstairs. We don't want you to make father any angrier about your little comments. Sometimes, it really is best to be quiet around him," Trunks advised. Tamori nodded. They walked up to Tamori's room and made light conversation until they were called downstairs for dinner.

They ate dinner pretty much in silence, except for the light clanging of the dishes and the few words exchanged between Bulma and Tamori. Vegeta continuously glared at Tamori, making her extremely uncomfortable and somewhat afraid. After dinner instead of heading straight for her room, she went to the kitchen to help Bulma with cleaning up in order to seek some protection from Vegeta's anger. 

They spoke about different things, nothing very important, and Bulma advised Tamori to not make Vegeta angry. Tamori agreed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Several Weeks Later

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep**, Tamori's alarms clock screamed annoyingly. She swatted at it, knocking it off the table and finally shutting it up. Nine minutes later…** Bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep**. She angrily unplugged it and threw it at the wall. She was up too late last night to be up this early. She settled back under her covers, then, **knock, knock, knock**! What now? She was silent. Maybe if she didn't respond, they'd go away. **Boom, boom, boom! ** Or not. She silently willed them to leave. Maybe they'd go away after all. Fat chance. The door opened quickly. Tamori shut her eyes. Maybe if they thought she was asleep, they'd leave? Nope.

"Tamori! Get your ass out of bed and go to school!" Vegeta said angrily, shaking Tamori.

"No. You go to school, I'll stay here," Tamori said sleepily, turning over so her back was facing Vegeta.

"No!" he yelled, yanking her out of bed by her arm. "You will get up now and go to school or the woman will be angry! You know I can't stand her screeching!" he said, dragging her to her dresser. "Now get dressed. If you're not downstairs in thirty minutes, you'll regret it," he said, walking out. He closed the door behind him.

Tamori flipped the door off. "Jerk," she mumbled. She got up, stretched and started to get dressed and fix her hair. She pulled on a somewhat baggy white t-shirt with some writing on the back and a little on the front and then a pair of blue jeans. She tucked the shirt in on one side and rolled the sleeves. She tucked a hair behind her ear. Satisfied, she glanced at the clock. Damn it. She had thrown it across the room and probably broken it. She pulled on some white ankle socks and walked out, still drowsy. She went downstairs to the table and put her head down on the table in her arms. 

Bulma placed her breakfast in front of her. "Wake up, honey. You don't want to miss your first day of school," Bulma said gently. 

"Yes I do," she said into the table. Bulma laughed and went back into the kitchen. 

"Brat! Wake up now!" Vegeta yelled, picking up her face by her hair. Some drool dripped from her chin onto the table. There was also a napkin stuck to her forehead. "Gross," he said, putting her head back down. "Tamori, wake up and clean yourself up," he said, surprising her and waking her up. 

She half opened her eyes and wiped the drool from her chin and looked up. "I'm awake, Vegeta. Gosh quit being so mean!" she said.

"Quit sleeping at the table, brat," he said.

"Why don't you two quit arguing?" came Bulma's voice from the kitchen. "Hey Vegeta, is Trunks awake yet?" she called.

"Yes. I woke him up. Unlike Tamori, he actually listens. Although he takes too damn long to get ready," Vegeta said.

Tamori punched him in the arm. Trunks then walked in. They ate breakfast at a moderate pace and Tamori slowly got up. "Come on, Tamori. You two are going to be late for your first day of school if you keep moving at that pace," Bulma said, rushing Tamori.

"Okay… hey where's Joey? He's going to be late too if he's not even awake yet," she said, not caring whether she got to school or not. 

"Unlike you, he woke up on time and caught a bus there. And if you're late to school, you may not live to regret it," Vegeta said, motivating Tamori further. Her eyes widened. She was awake now.

"Come on Trunks, we're going to be late for our first day of school!" she said. She grabbed her bag and practically ran out the door. Trunks followed.

"Come on, let's fly," he said. "We'll get there sooner that way and then we can meet up with Gohan and Goten."

"Okay," she said. She jumped on his back. "Yippee! Let's go!" she said, holding onto his neck with one arm.

"…***Sweat drop***…" Trunks took off. They got to the school and landed about a mile away in a park and walked the rest of the way. They arrived there shortly and met up with Gohan and Goten. 

"Gohan!!!" Tamori half-yelled. She ran over to him and hugged him. "Long time no see! How have you been?" she asked. Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks were busy catching up. "Hey Trunks, Gohan's going to show me where to get my schedule and where my classes are, okay? We'll see you at lunch," Tamori said, leaving before Trunks could respond.

"Sure," he said, not loud enough for Tamori to hear since she was already gone. Trunks watched them go. Goten rambled on about something that Trunks only half- heard. Finally, he snapped out of it and listened.

"This is so cool that we're all going to the same school!" Tamori said, still excited that she got to see Gohan again. It had been quite a while.

They finally got to the place where they would get their schedules. They waited in line for a while and finally got them. 

"Oh cool! We have our first class together," Tamori said. "Uh… too bad I don't know where it is, though," she said, this campus extremely unfamiliar to her. 

"Oh, it's alright. I think I know where…" the bell interrupted Gohan. "Come on, let's go," he said. They walked to class together and sat down next to each other. The desks slowly filled up and then the bell rang. The teacher got the attention of the class and quieted them.

"Good morning, class. My name is Miss Arima and I will be your English teacher for this year. Please raise your hand if you are new to this school," she said. 

She looked around. Tamori simply looked at her. Gohan nudged Tamori with his elbow. "Huh?" she said dumbly. "Oh." She raised her hand.

"Good, welcome to Tokyojyunshin junior high school. Now, I'd like you all to introduce yourselves to the class. Say your name, where you came from, what you do for fun, your likes, dislikes, what you'd like to do in the future, just basically important things in your life. Since you're new, how about you go first?" she said, motioning to Tamori.

"Me?" she asked, pointing to herself.

"Yes, you," she said. "Come on. Go to the front of the class. Don't be shy," she said, pointing to the front of the class.

"Uh, are you sure?" she asked nervously.

"Yes I'm sure," she said. That got a few laughs out of the class.

"Uh, ok…" she said, walking slowly to the front of the class. What the heck was she supposed to say? What if she said something dumb or something weird and she was shunned forever because of one dumb mistake? It would be all her dumb teacher's fault. Whatever. She may as well get this over with. "Hi, my name's Tamori. Nice to meet you all," she said. She turned and walked away.

"That's not what I meant, Tamori. Tell us about yourself," she said, gesturing to the front of the room again. 

Tamori sighed. "Alright, alright," she said. "I play soccer and run track. I hate to run. In my spare time, I like to sleep. I would like to be a professional athlete and go to the Olympics. If I fail at that, I want to be a psychologist or a teacher because I like to get into people's business and hear about their problems. I like to sleep and play soccer. I don't like to wake up early unless it is for soccer. I also don't like school because of homework. School should be over when it is over and it shouldn't drag over into my time after school. I also don't like school because I have to wake up early. Otherwise, school is okay. That's all I have to say, nice to meet you all," she said, ready to go back to her seat. She took a few steps forward.

"Does anybody have any questions for Tamori?" Miss Arima asked the class. Several hands went up.

What?!? She was done speaking! She no longer wished to speak to them! Did they not get it??? She smiled and pretended she didn't want to shoot somebody. 

"If you hate to run, why do you play soccer and run track?" someone asked.

"Because I'm good at them both and I like soccer."

"How long have you been playing soccer?" someone else asked.

"I don't know, a long time."

"What school did you go to before this?" a girl asked.

"A school in America you've probably never heard of."

"Why were you in America? Were you born there? If you were, why are you here?" a boy asked.

"That's a long story, one that I'd rather not tell," she said shortly. She looked around. "Any more questions? None? Okay," she went straight to her seat.

"Good job, Tamori. Thank you," she said. The class applauded. "Would anyone like to volunteer to show Tamori around school and to her classes?" she asked.

Great. Now she was a charity case. Several hands went up, mostly boys. She looked around the class. Some who raised their hands looked like guys with no friends desperate for some one to hang out with. A few polite girls who felt sorry for her and some decent looking guys, including Gohan. Oh boy, please pick Gohan. "Hmm… who has their next class with Tamori? Tamori, what class do you have next?" Miss Arima asked. Tamori's attention snapped back to Miss Arima.

"Uh, biology with Miss Kawashima," she said, glancing at her schedule. "I really don't need any help, Miss Arima. I'll do fine on my own. I've got Gohan to help me," she said.

A few hands went down. "Oh, in that case, never mind" she said. All of the hands went down and a few people turned to look at Gohan and Tamori.

"Well, let's continue with the presentations," Miss Arima said. She picked someone else from the class and they continued. After class, Gohan walked her to her next class and then left to go to his own class across the building.

Tamori rushed past a chattering group of girls and hastily chose a seat near the back. The class got silent. "Ooh" some of the students said. She looked up. They were all looking at her. "What?" she said.

A brown-haired girl walked up to her desk angrily with several girls behind her. "Excuse me, girl, but that's my seat. You're obviously new here, so I'll give you a break if you move now," she said rudely.

"If you would have asked me nicely, I might have, but now I won't," Tamori said, glaring at her.

"Girl, you'd better get up now. That's my seat," she said, getting angry.

"And that's her man you're sitting next to, too," some blonde behind her said, gesturing at a boy who was less than interested in what was going on and was talking to some of his friends who were half-paying attention to the girls.

"I don't see your name on it or him," Tamori snapped. It was girls like her that almost got her kicked out of her last middle school. That caught more of the class' attention. "Besides, neither you or him are worth my time, anyway," Tamori snapped again. This angered the girl.

"You're not going to let that bitch get away with that, are you, Ayumi?" a girl said from her group. "Slap her!" she said. "You don't know who you're messing with, girl," the girl said to Tamori, trying to be threatening.

"I don't think it's a who. I think it's more of a what," Tamori hissed. Now the whole class was watching. 

"Fight, fight, fight!" the class chanted.

"Ooh that's it!" the girl, apparently named Ayumi said. Tamori stood up. Her chair toppled down behind her. No one bothered to pick it up.

"What are you going to do?" Tamori said, stepping forward and into Ayumi's face. "I dare you to try and fight me," she said challengingly. She put her fingers on her shoulders and pushed her back a bit. "What? What are you going to do?" she said, stepping forward as Ayumi backed up.

Ayumi swung at Tamori and connected with her jaw. Tamori stopped for a second, facing away from the force of the blow. She then turned and glared at Ayumi. She punched her back and they started to fight. At first, a few girls tried to separate them, but they couldn't hold them off. Finally, the teacher walked in.

"What's going on here???" she yelled frantically. "Somebody stop them!" she said, running towards them. "Soichiro, help me out here!" she yelled at the boy whom Ayumi was so obsessed with.

"Right," he said. He jumped from the table he was standing on to see and pushed through everyone and jumped between Tamori and Ayumi and grabbed Tamori and pulled her away from Ayumi. Tamori struggled, but he pinned her arms behind her back. "Calm down! What the heck were you thinking?" he yelled into her ear.

Okay, now she was officially deaf. Aw shit. That lady yelling at Ayumi must be the teacher. What was her name? Miss Kawashima. "Both of you are going to the office now! Take your things, I have the feeling you'll be there for a while. Soichiro and Deim, take them down there and make sure they don't get into any more trouble," she said, obviously angry.

They all left the classroom together. The girls walked on the outside on separate sides while the boys walked between them. They got to the office and the secretary glanced up at them. They were an interesting sight. Tamori's shirt was torn in several places, her hair completely disorderly, and a scratch on her neck that bled lightly. Ayumi got the worse end of the deal. She had several scratches, messed up hair, a black eye, and her nose bled lightly. "What happened to you two?" she asked when she got a good look at them.

"We need to see the principal," Deim said simply. Miss Kawashima sent us here," he said simply.

"Of course. You can see him right away. I'll let him know you're coming," she said, reaching for the phone.

"Miss Kawashima already did that. That won't be necessary," Deim said. When they went to walk and Tamori didn't move, Deim grabbed her wrist and dragged her along to Mr. Arai's office.

"Ah, so the little fighters have arrived. Care to explain what happened?" he asked impatiently, looking from Tamori to Ayumi.

"Not particularly," Tamori answered.

"That wasn't a question," he said rudely.

"But you said…" Tamori began, but Deim elbowed her in the ribs. "Ouch," she said, stepping on his foot.

"Well, do you mind telling me who started this at least?" he asked impatiently.

The girls looked at each other. "She started it!" they both yelled simultaneously. They turned and glared at each other, looking like they were ready to fight again. Mr. Arai sighed and looked at the boys.

They glanced at each other and then at the girls. "Ayumi started it," Deim said. Soichiro nodded in agreement.

"I see…" he said, deep in thought. "Miss Asagi, I hadn't expected this kind of thing out of you, especially on your first day here," Mr. Arai said, looking at Tamori.

"Me?" Tamori asked, confused.

"Yes, Tamori Asagi. I'm afraid you're going to have to be suspended before your first day here is over. Since you were not at fault, although you did apparently win…" Tamori smirked at Ayumi. "You're only suspended for…hmm…the rest of today and tomorrow sounds reasonable. And Miss Takusagawa," he said, looking at Ayumi, "you are suspended for the rest of the week. I am very ashamed of you both," he said. "I can't believe it. The first day of school and you get into a fight! What were you two thinking?" he lectured them. "Soichiro, Deim, you are excused. Get a pass back to class from my secretary," he said, pointing out the door.

"Yes sir," Soichiro said. They both turned and left.

"As for you two…" Mr. Arai began.

"Do you think there's any way that you can not tell our parents about this? Or not be suspended please?" Tamori asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid that's too late, Miss Asagi. I've already called your parents," he said, smirking.

That jerk! Wait, her parents? She didn't have parents here! She was off the hook! She mentally began doing a victory dance. Her victory dance was cut short with what Mr. Arai had to say next. "Yes, Miss Asagi, your father is on his way now. And Miss Takusagawa, your father is on his way here as well," he said. Tamori was terrified. Her father? He was probably referring to Vegeta. He would kill her! She began plotting her escape from the office. Maybe she could convince Ayumi to beat up he principal and then threaten to beat up the secretary and make her call her "father" and Ayumi's father and tell them it was a prank call from one of the students. That just might work…

Or she could run away so Vegeta wouldn't kill her, but where would she live? She could deny that any of this ever happened and it was all a mistake… suddenly, she heard creaking floor boards, and the door knob slowly began to turn…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Dun, dun, dun… Who is posing as Tamori's father? **Dun, dun, dun**… Who's at the door? Could it be Vegeta, who might be posing as Tamori's father, or could it be Ayumi's father? **Dun, dun, dun**… What's with the dramatic **Dun, dun, dun**… lately? I really don't know… **Dun, dun, dun**… when am I going to update again? **Dun, dun, dun**… I don't really have access to the Internet very often, so I don't know how soon it will be. But when I do update, it probably will be two chapters at a time or long single chapters until I have access to the Internet every day.

Hey, guess what's funny? If you are on a year round team of any type, and you travel to far away places with your team and your coach, here's what you should do if your coach has a good sense of humor. Well here's what I did, anyway. My team went to San Diego for a soccer tournament two weeks ago. Okay both of my coaches are guys, married of course (two different women, you weirdos) and they shared a room. Tell me they aren't setting themselves up to get made fun of. Anyway, that's not the point. See we got kind of bored and I got a great idea, me being the evil girl of the team, the one who conspires against the coaches just because. Well the idea involved **stealing about 75 bars of soap from the hotel storage room and the little maid carts**. 

No, I do not kid you. Well, I stole almost all of it, plus a couple of bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and lotion. What did we do with all of this, you ask? Well, I also stole a plastic bag to put it all in, and every one we passed in the hallways that we knew (there were about seven of us involved) I told it was candy. And so we shoved the 75 bars of soap underneath the door. We also put lotion on the inside of the door handle so when they went to open their door, their hand would come away with white stuff on it…hehehe… Well, after I went back and snuck into another storage room (there was one on each floor) and filled another bag with about 20 bars of soap, one of my coaches had returned and was about to go in. Here's how it went.

"What's up, Jeff?" (Me)

"Hey, Denise, how's it going?" (Jeff)

"Good, you?"

"Good. What's in the bag?" 

"Huh? Oh, nothing! Just candy! Everyone loves candy, right, hehe…" (It was another bag of soap)

"Sure… don't eat it all tonight or you'll get sick, that's a lot of candy."

"Aye, aye cap'n" (salute)

"Right…" (All this time, he's been trying to open his door, but the key won't work. Finally, someone came and opened it for him. He opens the door and sees the soap. With seven of us standing there, he turns and looks at me. "Denise!" he yells. I of course laughed and took off down the hall and down the stairs. 

I returned about half an hour later, when I thought it might be safe. It was the only way to get back to my room. As luck would have it, my other coach is there. I had already disposed of the bag of soap in the hallways by other people's doors and such, although I had a few more bars left. I was with the same group of girls all though we had dropped down to five instead of seven. Basically, the same conversation took place, only a little longer. But when his key wouldn't work either, he turned around and said, "Denise, what did you do to my door?" I was astonished. 

"What could I have possibly done to your door?" I asked innocently. He stared at me for a second then turned around when Jeff opened the door. 

"Oh my gosh…what's with all the soap?" (Silence) "Denise!" Obviously, they like to blame stuff on me… anyway, later on, we went to go talk to them about something as an excuse to get in their room. I distracted them by talking to them while another girl put lotion on the inside of all of the door handles in the room. I also stole my coach's sunglasses right from the top of his head and he didn't notice until I gave them back to him three hours later…idiot…

Anyway, I guess the lesson here is that shoving lots of soap underneath your coach's door when he's not there is funny, and then bringing him a bar of soap to practice the next week is also funny…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As if you guys even care!!! Well, review…now…just kidding…jeez… no need to get all angry…gosh. Anyway, check out Siphyis Pendragon's story. It's getting exciting right now. And if you give her lots of reviews, maybe she'll update more often than I do…wait… she already does…shut up…my chapters are longer! Bwahahaha! Oh yeah, and a few tips for you guys. On the fourth of July…Do: put lots of charcoal on the grill. Don't: put firecrackers on the grill…it makes the chicken taste funny. For those of you CANADIAN people who don't know what's so important about July 4th because you live in CANADA, I don't know what to say. Hey, maybe you Americans can learn about CANADA by talking to a CANADIAN who lives in CANADA and is CANADIAN. Maybe Siphyis Pendragon can tell you about how Ambiguous day is like a mix of Halloween and Thanksgiving because they all dress up as "Eskimos" (Halloween) and eat raw meat instead of turkey (Thanksgiving). Siphyis Pendragon, gosh I'm kidding I learned from you, I know that's not true! I guess if anything, it's more like veteran's day here. Of course a CANADIAN person from CANADA who lives in CANADA probably wouldn't know what that was either. Just like they don't know that 70% is NOT A "B" IT IS A "C"!!! Why can't I live in Canada? I would have perfect grades…**Dun, dun, dun**…Later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I spent 439 minutes editing, spell checking, writing, etc. on this chapter! Appreciate my efforts and review!! Rarrrrrr!!!!!!!!

****


	10. Notice, please read all

I have decided to discontinue this story as it is posted.  I will do a rewrite of several chapters and put up the next five chapters that I currently hold on a disk at this very moment as a sequel, I think.  I will post Chapter 9 and then move possibly move everything since I am in high hopes of success for my story.  

 I have contemplated the lack of success for this story and have come to the realization that if this weren't my own story, and I didn't know that it would be good or where the author was going with this, I might have simply stopped reading at the first chapter.  My complete lack of showing any skill in writing this story has made it seem like an extreme waste of time and I wouldn't spend my time reading this story either, had I read a story with such a crappy beginning.  

I have a promise to you all, and that is the fact that this story WILL improve greatly, and I want to thank my few readers for sticking with me in this time of crappiness… all will be better and much more interesting.  And I will update more often.  Also, much of the news in my intros and disclaimers happen to be obsolete, seeing as how I wrote them months ago, but never bothered to update, due to my extreme lack of reviews.  But suddenly, for some strange reason, I feel the need to update my story and/ or discontinue it and make a sequel.  Please send me a review telling me what you think I should do with this story.  Thank you, and I mean this sincerely.  Also, I will be changing my name soon, so look out for that.


	11. The Final Chapter

Hey Guys.  
  
I think I've finally decided what to do with this story. This story is now, officially OVER! Yay!!!! What exactly do I mean by this? I have deicided to end this chapter at Chapter 8, although it is listed as Chapter 9, and the other notice as Chapter 10. I am going to take down the real Chapters 9 & 10 and change them so they are the beginnings of a new story.  
  
Why am I doing this? In case you did not read the last chapter, it is because I am trying to get more readers and I realize that this will not happen unless I fix some stuff. Major things to fix that I really do not care to fix. You can, of course refer to the old story because I won't be making any major character/setting/ plot changes, but I will just be changing the story line, really.  
  
Anyway, I hope that no one will hate me forever because of this... and if you do.... I'm sorry, but there's really not too much I can do to help you out there! Please, though. Check out the sequel. I promise it will be more entertaining and less like a thirs grader wrote it in six minutes.   
  
Thanks!  
  
Wait... one more thing. I am considering changing my pen name, so watch out for that. 


End file.
